L'âme des pirates
by Felindra
Summary: Ils sont les plus terribles pirates des sept mers, mais la Royal Navy a  finalement réussi à les piéger...et cependant... ils ignorent que ce n'est que le commencement de l'enfer...
1. Le fauve piégé

**Disclaimer: ** tous les personnages d'Hetalia sont la propriété d'Hidekaz Himaruya; seuls les OCs capitaines sont à moi.

**Genre**: Adventure, Angst, Family, Friendship

**Rating**:M pour **langage, violences physiques et mentales et sous-entendus sexuels à venir**. Vous êtes prévenus

**/!\Notes de l'auteur/!\:**

Pour comprendre le contexte historique: Cette fic se passe vers 1715-1720: cette période voit le début de la fin de la grande piraterie dans les Caraïbes et les Antilles, avec l'intensification de la chasse aux pirates et les changements dans la navigation (moins de galions espagols chargés d'or, moins de guerres pour occuper la Navy, etc...). Pour vous donner une idée, Barbe-Noire fut tué en 1718, Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny et Mary Read capturés en 1720, Bartholomew Roberts tué en 1722 (honte sur vous si ces noms ne vous disent rien!).

Donc, même si je suis consciente de faire de monstrueux anachronismes/erreurs temporelles, les personnages agiront et parleront plus comme au 18e siècle qu'ajourd'hui, d'où le langage qui risque de paraître un peu ampoulé à nos yeux et les moeurs différentes.

Arthur et Francis ont donc une vingtaine d'années pysique, je dirais 19 ans pour Arthur et 22 pour Francis; Alfred et Matthieu (OUI, c'est Matthieu et pas Matthew!) ont environ 10 ans.

Attention! Cette fic est Rating M pour une raison, certains passages risquent de choquer: vous en entamez la lecture à vos risque et périls! (mouhahahaha!)

Quoi qu'il en soit...

Enjoy le désastre!

* * *

><p><strong>L'âme des pirates: le fauve piégé<br>**

« Arthur ! »

La voix qui appelait l'Anglais dans la brume obscure qu'était son monde semblait étrangement familière…mais pas assez pour qu'il se souvienne à qui elle appartenait…

« Arthur ! Réveille-toi ! »

Cette fois il lui semblait que les mots s'adressaient à lui (si son nom était bien Arthur…), qu'ils voulaient lui dire quelque chose…mais il se sentait si lourd, si fatigué…

Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse dans son monde sombre et reposant…

« Arthur, ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment de dormir ! Réveille-toi, _rosbif_! »

Fronçant les sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux clos, l'Anglais essaya de bouger mais son corps ne répondait toujours pas à son ordre, trop épuisé et endolori; au fur et à mesure que la voix devenait plus nette, il sentait d'étranges douleurs pointer dans ses muscles et ses os…

« Arthur, l'Angleterre est devenue française. »

La phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur l'Anglais qui bondit presque de sa position allongée, manquant de heurter au passage France, assis à côté de lui et l'esquivant juste à temps.

« _WHAT_ ? », hurla-t-Angleterre sans remarquer que sa voix rauque et faible n'avait pas du tout l'effet escompté.

France soupira :

« Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller, alors il a bien fallu employer les grands moyens…

-_Get the fuck off you bloody… », _cracha Arthur en levant une main pour frapper le Français avant d'interrompre brusquement son geste en remarquant un détail anormal.

Son poignet –non, ses _deux_ poignets – pris dans des menottes et reliés entre eux par une chaîne.

Et en regardant plus bas, ses pieds avaient subi le même sort, en étant en plus attachés au mur, qui, remarquait-il aussi à présent, se révélait être une paroi de bois bien caractéristique d'un navire.

Ils étaient dans une cale.

Il crut d'abord à une mauvaise plaisanterie de France… sauf que celui-ci était attaché comme lui.

Et à présent que le regard de l'Anglais s'était reposé sur lui,il regardait ailleurs d'un air nerveux…presque coupable.

« Francis… »Murmura Arthur, le regard sombre et menaçant, « Où sommes-nous ? _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

Francis releva la tête et sourit à son rival, mais nerveusement et le regard toujours fuyant :

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé, Angleterre ? Sans doute à cause de tout l'alcool que tu ingurgites régulièrem… »

Sa phrase fut coupée par la poigne de fer qu'Arthur referma brusquement sur sa gorge; les yeux de l'Anglais brûlaient de rage contenue, et s'il ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu, Francis aurait eu vraiment peur de lui. Déjà, il était loin d'être à l'aise, encore moins lorsque que l'Anglais siffla d'une voix menaçante, martelant chaque mot comme autant de menaces mortelles :

« _What. The. Fuck. Are. We. __Doing. __**Here**__? »_

Angleterre pouvait être très effrayant quand il était en colère, mais Francis garda son calme, prenant presque un air détaché alors qu'il répondait :

« Si tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé, tu devrais le comprendre assez vite, _mon cher… »_

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

Sans lâcher sa prise sur la gorge du Français, Arthur essaya de se rappeler les derniers évènements dont il avait le souvenir.

Déjà, s'il ne voyait rien d'étonnant à la présence de France, c'était parce qu'il était habitué à voyager avec lui; depuis quelques temps les temps se faisaient durs pour les pirates, leurs pays respectifs ayant plus de temps et de moyens pour traquer les bandits des mers. De grands capitaines avaient été capturés et pendus, des équipages entiers décimés, les butins ne rapportaient plus autant.

Même Arthur sentait le vent changer. Au point de s'allier avec Francis, tant pour les rapines que pour l'aider à veiller sur les deux colonies qui les accompagnaient…

Angleterre se tourna brusquement vers Francis, le regard paniqué :

« Alfred ! Matthew ! Où sont-ils ?

-Calme-toi, ils sont juste là », répondit le français en désignant les deux enfants-colonies blotties l'une contre l'autre à moins de deux mètres d'eux, « et ils viennent de s'endormir, alors ne les réveille pas avec tes accès de rage s'il te plaît. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Arthur replongea dans ses souvenirs, remontant rapidement jusqu'au jour où tout avait basculé…

_Après plusieurs abordages plus ou moins réussis, le _Fierce Unicorn_ avait dû s'abriter dans une baie secrète, connue seulement de quelques pirates, pour réparer les nombreuses avaries du navire._

_Personne n'aurait dû les trouver._

_Et pourtant, quelqu'un avait dû les trahir._

_Les pirates s'étaient réveillés en découvrant la baie encerclée par des vaisseaux de la Navy, sans aucune échappatoire possible, et l'un d'entre eux s'apprêtant à lancer l'abordage sur le navire pirate._

_« Tous à vos postes ! Parés au combat ! », hurla Arthur à son équipage, pestant contre ses canons devenus inutiles sans munitions après sa campagne._

_Se tournant vers le Français, il lui ordonna sèchement : « reste dans ma cabine avec les garçons jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini._

_-Je ne suis pas une pauvre fille sans défense qui va se cacher au moindre danger! », avait protesté le Français, vexé et inquiet_

_-Seuls mes ordres comptent ici, et ils sont de protéger Alfred et Matthew sur ta vie s'il le faut. Compris ? »_

_Baissant la tête, Francis avait fini par obéir retournant vers la cabine du capitaine, il prit un des pistolets à sa ceinture et le lança à Arthur, qui l'attrapa :_

_« Je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin plus que moi… »_

Se souvenant soudain de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, Arthur fusilla Francis du regard :

« Je t'avais demandé de veiller sur les petits !

-C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais tu croyais vraiment que j'allais sagement rester caché dans ma cabine quand on se battait sur le pont ? Surtout que tu en avais besoin…

-N'importe quoi ! Je me débrouillais très bien tout seul !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu ! »

_Vidant son dernier pistolet sur un matelot qui lui fonçait dessus, Arthur ne vit pas, au milieu de la furie du combat entre les deux équipages, le soldat de la Navy qui le frappa brusquement de sa baïonnette, faisant saigner et jurer le pirate, avant que celui-ci ne se retrouve plaqué contre le bastingage, le mousquet bloquant sa gorge et l'empêchant de se dégager. Jurant et se débattant, Arthur essaya de repousser le soldat qui menaçait de le faire tomber dans la mer, mais n'avait pas assez de force de cet angle pour cela._

_Tout à coup, le soldat écarquilla les yeux et s'effondra sur Angleterre, un trou sanglant dans le dos._

_« Qui est sans défense maintenant ?_

_-Francis? What're you doing here?_

_-Te sauver la vie, visiblement._

_-Like I needed », siffla Arthur en récupérant un sabre, « je t'avais dit de veiller sur les garçons, idiot !_

_-Si tu te fais prendre, ça ne servira plus à grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Arthur gronda mais ne répondit pas, replongeant dans le combat et devinant Francis faire de même à ses côtés._

_Malgré leurs forces qui valaient bien dix hommes, il était évident que le combat tournait au désavantage des pirates; bientôt, Arthur, Francis et quelques autres pirates furent les seuls à encore se battre, et les deux capitaines se retrouvèrent encerclés par les soldats de la Navy. _

_Dos à dos, ils parvenaient encore vaillamment à tenir tête mais il était évident que ce ne serait pas éternel plusieurs blessures, bien que bégnines pour des Nations, les affaiblissaient peu à peu_

_« Fuck, », jura Arthur en repoussant un soldat, tournant le dos à Francis, « comment on va s'en sortir, Frog ? _

_-Je pense avoir une idée, mais elle ne va pas te plaire…_

_-What are you… »_

_Un violent choc à l'arrière du crâne. Et tout devint noir._

Francis comprit, au silence tendu qui s'était établi entre les deux pirates, qu'Arthur venait de se rappeler comment s'était terminé le combat… il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et Arthur était loin d'être un idiot.

« Ecoute… », Commença le Français, essayant de calmer les choses.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut agrippé à la gorge et plaqué au sol, un Anglais fou de rage à cheval sur son ventre et lui serrant la gorge entre ses mains.

« _You_… », gronda Arthur, « _**what did you do ?**_ »

Francis soupira légèrement:

« Je pense que tu as compris, non? Je t'ai assommé moi-même pour nous rendre à l'équipage…et sauver ce qui restait du tien…

-_**YOU MORON**_ ! », rugit l'Anglais, et Francis serra les dents en prévision de coups à venir, mais Arthur se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur la gorge du Français, l'étouffant presque, mais lui laissant assez d'air pour répondre à sa question :

« Tu préparais ça depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que la Navy nous a retrouvé, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont offert en échange d'un des derniers pirates des Caraïbes et de son équipage, la tranquillité pour tes Français, peut-être ? _You bastard_… », siffla-t-il, prêt à étrangler sans état d'âme son ennemi à la moindre mauvaise réponse.

Francis grimaça sous la pression, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager :

« Ni moi ni mes hommes n'avons rien dit sur cette baie et j'ignore comment la Navy nous a retrouvé, je t'en donne ma parole de Nation. Je n'avais préparé aucun complot, aucun piège. T'assommer et te livrer n'étaient pas prévu au programme mais je n'avais pas le choix…ou plutôt, _tu _ ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

-_What do you mean_… ?

-Comment es-tu devenu aussi puissant en étant aussi naïf ? Tu n'as pas remarqué ce qui se passait autour de nous ? Tu croyais que la Navy cherchait juste à éliminer ton équipage ? Quelques coups de canon leur auraient suffi, et on n'en parlait plus. Au lieu de ça, ils ont abordé, attaqué, et même avec ça ils ont cherché à faire le plus de prisonniers possibles…dont _**toi**__. »_

Le dernier mot fut asséné d'un ton accusateur, mettant l'Anglais mal à l'aise malgré sa position de force :

« Tu prétends que c'est de _**ma**_ faute si nous sommes ici? »

France éclata alors d'un rire amer :

« Prétendre ? Mais c'est la plus simple vérité, _mon chéri_, _**bien sûr**_ que c'est de **_ta _**faute! Ta marine te court après depuis des années, tu es le pirate le plus recherché des Caraïbes, bien plus que moi ou Hollande, et peut-être, je dis bien _peut-être_, que ça a un rapport avec le fait que tes souverains en ont assez que leur Nation vagabonde librement sur les mers ? C'était _ toi _qu'on cherchait à capturer, mais tu y mettais tellement de mauvaise volonté que tu as failli provoquer une catastrophe !

-De quoi parles-tu ? »

La voix remplie de sarcasme, Francis reprit, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

« Suis-je bête, j'oubliais que le _grand_ et _puissant_ empire Britannique était si bien protégé par sa magie qu'il était impossible de prendre une balle perdue ou un coup mortel par accident…et pourtant de ne pas mourir comme n'importe quel humain…tu t'imagines quelle réaction çela aurait provoqué ? »

Contrairement à ce que laissait entendre Francis, Arthur n'était pas un naïf, et il comprenait un peu mieux les intentions de Francis: en l'assommant et le livrant, il avait stoppé le combat et empêché que quelqu'un ne découvre ses capacités surnaturelles. Les ordres de ces soldats étaient de l'arrêter vivant, mais il doutait que quiconque en dehors du capitaine de ce navire ne sache qui il était vraiment; l'existence des Nations, sans être un secret d'Etat, n'était généralement révélée qu'en des circonstances exceptionnelles.

Dieu savait comment pouvaient réagir des hommes ayant à leur disposition l'incarnation d'un pays entier…

Et pourtant, s'il comprenait les intentions de Francis, Arthur ne pouvait tout simplement _pas _ admettre que son rival ait raison. Relâchant sa prise sur la gorge du Français, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son rival, sifflant d'une voix basse :

« On n'était pas obligés d'en arriver là ! Il y avait d'autres solutions…

-Et lesquelles, je te prie ? Nous étions encerclés, en infériorité…

-Il y en avait sûrement une ! Il y en a toujours une !

-Angleterre…je suis réaliste. Je sais que tu t'es sorti de situations très épineuses. Tu as toujours échappé à tes adversaires d'une façon ou d'une autre…mais même toi, tu ne pouvais rien faire dans cette situation. Tu as tes limites, comme nous tous. »

Angleterre baissa le regard, ses yeux cachés par ses mèches couleur sable, ses mains se serrant involontairement de frustration et de rage.

« Idiot…tu commences à parler comme mon second…qu'est-il devenu d'ailleurs ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se battait contre des soldats, et depuis je ne l'ai vu ni mort ni vivant. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu. »

L'Anglais serra les dents. Searlay avait été son plus fidèle homme depuis des années et l'un des rares à qui il avait confié son secret de Nation. Plus qu'un officier fidèle, c'était un ami pour Arthur, et l'imaginer mort provoqua une pointe de culpabilité dans sa poitrine.

Pourtant, tout avait été prévu pour empêcher cela.

Il avait sélectionné ses hommes, tous dévoués jusqu'à la mort, n'avait laissé aucun indice sur sa route jusqu'à cette enclave cachée, alors comment la Navy avait-elle pu le retrouver ?

Il ignorait où il avait fait une erreur. Et cette erreur avait sans doute coûté la vie à son second, et certainement à plusieurs membres de _son _équipage…

« Je m'en excuse pour lui, mais autrement je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait. Surtout que tu m'as fait prendre des risques », termina Francis sur un ton un peu plus agressif, « si quelqu'un sait pour nous…la Nation de France et un de ses colonies, quelle prise de choix pour tes Anglais…il ne manquerait plus qu'on reconnaisse le capitaine Bonnefoy et le tableau sera complet »

Arthur plissa les yeux, remarquant un détail :

« Tu veux dire que personne ne t'a reconnu sur ce navire ? Même pas leurs officiers ?

-Apparemment non. Lorsque je t'ai…enfin, une fois le combat fini, le capitaine de leur navire s'est contenté de nous faire enfermer avec toi, c'est tout juste s'ils ont fait attention à moi… »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Arthur aurait ricané de la moue un peu vexée de Francis, comme si le fait d'être « oublié » au profit de son rival portait atteinte à son orgueil.

Cependant, il avait d'autres choses en tête :

« A quoi ressemble leur capitaine ? Quel est son nom ?

-Aux alentours de la trentaine, assez grand, cheveux bruns, yeux noirs, habitué à bourlinguer à en voir son halage…rien d'extraordinaire, à part une balafre à côté de l'œil. Je crois que son nom est Reeves, ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Angleterre réfléchit un instant, les sourcils froncés, et secoua finalement la tête :

« Ce nom ne me dit rien…il devait encore étudier à l'Académie Royale la dernière fois que je suis rentré en Angleterre… »

Il ne dit pas à Francis qu'en temps normal, ses espions le renseignaient même sur les cadets qui sortaient de son Académie pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Et pourtant, ce nom ne lui disait rien… Mais peut-être France avait-il mal compris. C'était sûrement ça.

Et ça ne changeait rien à leur situation, ni au fait qu'elle était entièrement due (selon lui) à Francis.

Même si ça avait sauvé le reste de son équipage, même s'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix…

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient en grand danger…la Navy devait vouloir lui donner une leçon en l'enfermant comme un vulgaire prisonnier avant de le ramener à Londres, et normalement les soldats de son pays n'étaient pas censés lui faire de mal.

Du moins _**normalement.**_

Quand à Francis et aux enfants…ils avaient de la chance pour l'instant que personne ne sachent qui ils étaient, mais il fallait faire durer l'esbroufe…

La voix de Francis le tira à nouveau de ses pensées :

« Et maintenant, Angleterre ? »

L'interpellé jeta un regard noir au Français :

« Maintenant _**quoi**_ ? Tu t'attends à ce que je nous libère d'une formule magique, ou que je nous transporte chez no..chez moi ou un des petits ? Aucun de nous ne sommes sur notre terre et la téléportation de groupe n'est pas vraiment dans mes pouvoirs, surtout si je ne peux tracer aucun pentacle. Et on ne peut sûrement pas compter sur les tiens… », railla-t-il en regardant de haut Francis : le français n'arrivait même pas à voir les êtres magiques, c'était certain qu'il ne serait d'aucune aide.

« Alors on se tait et on attend le bon plaisir de Mossieur le capitaine pour sortir, rien de plus ?

-Que _toi _ tu le fasses serait parfait, oui. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, fallait réfléchir avant de tout faire échouer, _stupid frog._

-La ferme, British !

-Ah ouais ? Sinon quoi, tu me frappes par derrière comme le lâche que tu es ? »

La tension et l'inquiétude (même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais) avait vite fait remonter le ton entre eux, et bientôt Arthur se retrouva à essayer à nouveau d'étrangler Francis qui cette fois-ci ne se laissa pas faire, et repoussa l'Anglais d'un violent coup de rein; les deux rivaux se mirent debout et s'observèrent agressivement, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des fauves.

Ce fut Arthur qui craqua le premier : bondissant en avant, il se jeta sur Francis pour le plaquer au sol, mais celui-ci parvint à se dégager et à le repousser d'un coup de pied, s'éloignant de quelques pas pour se préparer à un nouvel assaut.

Grondant de rage, Arthur se rua à nouveau sur lui, mais quelque chose le fit trébucher et il tomba brutalement sur le sol. Furieux, il chercha l'origine de sa chute, et la découvrit vite : sa propre cheville était enchaînée au mur de la cale, alors que Francis ne l'était pas.

Cela amena un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de son rival qui s'avança juste assez près pour qu'Arthur puisse le frôler en tirant, mais pas assez pour être attaqué, juste assez pour narguer, et Angleterre ne haït jamais autant le Français qu'à cet instant.

« _Bloody_…

-_Daddy_ ? Papa ? »

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la petite voix qui avait parlé : Alfred et Matthew s'étaient réveillés, et ils les regardaient d'un air apeuré, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Pourquoi vous vous battez ? », demande Alfred d'une petite voix, « c'est à cause des méchants ? »

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent et détournèrent le regard, honteux : c'était leur rôle de calmer et rassurer les petits, et c'était pourtant Alfred qui avait interrompu leur dispute stupide, alors que la petite colonie était clairement effrayée par la situation.

Les jumeaux avaient beau être âgés de plus d'un siècle, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants aux yeux des leurs, et il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas encore. Et là, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les propres soldats d'Angleterre avait capturé et enchaîné leur Nation, alors que jusqu'ici ils n'avaient vu Arthur faire ça qu'avec ses ennemis les plus cruels et dangereux (ils n'avaient pas connu ses problèmes avec Espagne).

Jetant un regard noir à l'Anglais, Francis marcha jusqu'aux petits et les prit gentiment dans ses bras pour les rassurer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Alfred, on se bat comme d'habitude, pour des bêtises, mais ce n'est pas grave. », dit-il gentiment, esquivant la deuxième question sans compter sur l'obstination de la colonie :

-Est-ce que c'est parce que les méchants nous ont enfermé ?

-…ce…ce ne sont pas des méchants, c'étaient des soldats anglais, tu as reconnu leurs uniformes, non ?

-Mais pourquoi ils ont enfermé Daddy alors que c'est ses soldats ? »

Francis regarda à nouveau son rival, et cette fois les enfants firent de même, s'attendant à ce qu'Angleterre réponde et leur explique sèchement que ce n'était que des idiots, qu'il y avait une explication stupide à cela…

Et pourtant le pirate ne pouvait donner d'explications. Il se posait exactement la même question qu'Alfred et n'y avait pas de réponses.

Il aurait pu rassurer Alfred en montant un mensonge, dire que tout irait bien…

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'arriverait pas à mentir en regardant sa colonie dans les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas le rassurer pour briser sa confiance si les choses tournaient mal. Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette sensation, mais il _sentait_ que ça n'allait pas s'arranger…

Sans répondre, il releva les yeux vers son rival avec un regard noir, lui en voulant pour toute cette histoire même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vrai : il avait juste besoin d'en vouloir au Français pour décharger sa propre culpabilité et son inquiétude

« _Ask the Frog_», gronda-t-il avant d'aller s'assoir dans un coin, le plus loin possible des trois autres et leur tournant le dos, autant pour réfléchir que pour ne pas avoir à regarder les yeux effrayés de sa colonie et de celle de Francis.

Il se rendait compte que ce qui le frustrait le plus était de ne pouvoir rien y faire.

Juste se taire –et attendre.


	2. Au milieu des hyènes

**Chapitre 2 : Au milieu des hyènes  
><strong>

Ils ignorèrent combien de temps passa, abandonnés à eux-mêmes dans cette cale sombre.

Sûrement quelques heures, mais elles parurent comme autant de siècles aux immortels, alors qu'ils restaient dans le silence et l'obscurité à attendre leur sort.

Instinctivement, Matthieu et Alfred s'étaient installés contre Francis, n'osant s'approcher du royaume insulaire; de celui-ci, immobile depuis la fin de leur dispute, émanait encore une aura menaçante et agressive que même les enfants pouvaient sentir.

Tout à coup, la porte de la cale s'ouvrit et les prisonniers clignèrent des yeux, un peu éblouis par la soudaine lumière :

« Bouge pas d'où tu es, Kirkland, , sale chien ! Et les autres, reculez et n'essayez rien d'stupide, ou vous s'rez morts l'instant d'après ! », aboya une voix masculine.

Docile ne pas mettre plus en colère leurs geôliers, Francis recula le plus loin possible d'Arthur, entraînant doucement les jumeaux avec lui; ceux-ci obéirent sans protester, effrayés par l'éclat de voix.

Alors que des soldats en uniforme de la Navy descendaient dans la cale, Francis se pencha au niveau des deux colonies et leur murmura en français :

« Alfred, Matthew, quoi qu'il se passe, ne dites rien et _surtout_, ne dites pas un mot sur qui sommes vraiment, compris ? »

Les deux enfants eurent juste le temps d'acquiescer avant qu'un tunique rouge ne s'avance vers Francis et ne le braque de son arme :

« Ferme ta sale gueule de Français si tu veux pas que j'te la troue, et lève-toi ! »

Pendant ce temps, d'autres soldats avaient pénétré à leur tour dans la cave et s'étaient placés en demi-cercle autour d'Arthur, le tenant tous en joue. Même si Angleterre avait eu le cœur de combattre ses hommes, il n'aurait même pas pu murmurer un sort sans être abattu.

L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers le pirate aux yeux verts:

« Le commandant Reeves a envie de voir à quoi ressemble ta tête avant la pendaison, on va donc te faire sortir…je m'fatigue pas à t'expliquer ce qui t'attends si tu tentes le moindre geste de rébellion… »

S'il espérait impressionner Angleterre, c'était raté et de très loin, pensa France avec un petit sourire en voyant son rival se renverser nonchalamment en arrière avec un sourire arrogant :

« Mais c'est parfait ça, je commençais justement à m'ennuyer ! Le temps d'enlever ces fers aux pieds et je suis à vous, messieurs…

-La ferme ! », rugit le porte-parole avant de s'avancer pour détacher les pieds d'Arthur; l'attrapant brutalement par l'épaule, il le força rudement à se mettre debout et le poussa vers la porte :

« Avance maintenant, et fais pas ton malin, morveux ! t'es plus sur ton navire rempli de vermine !

-Et pourtant certains ici auraient bien plus besoin d'un bain que mon équipage… » Marmonna Arthur entre ses dents en français, de façon à ce que seuls ses semblables l'entendent.

La remarque fit pouffer les jumeaux et sourire légèrement Francis, mais un soldat poussa rudement celui-ci, interrompant son instant de détente :

« Avance ! Le commandant veut te voir aussi ! »

Ainsi poussés et rudoyés, les prisonniers furent emmenés à travers les entreponts du navire : en chemin, plusieurs marins et soldats les croisèrent comme par hasard, et en profitèrent pour cracher à Arthur des insultes qu'ils n'auraient même pas oser penser en sa présence en temps normal; suprêmement indifférent à ces attaques, le Britannique marcha la tête droite au milieu des soldats, aucun signe n'indiquant qu'il faisait attention ou même entendait ce qu'on lui disait.

_Trop fier, mon Albion, un peu trop même…, _pensa Francis, heureusement oublié par les marins dans la tournée d'insultes; c'était comme si toute la haine de l'équipage se cristallisait sur celui qui, ironiquement, représentait leur propre pays.

Et pourtant, et Francis savait qu'Arthur pensait la même chose, ces marins se comportaient ainsi par crainte devant leur ancien cauchemar : même s'ils pensaient l'avoir maîtrisé, la légende de l'insaisissable capitaine Arthur Kirkland leur faisait redouter qu'il ne s'échappe par magie ou Dieu savait comment.

_C'est ça, qu'ils le craignent, ça nous sera utile…_ un homme effrayé serait plus facile à manipuler…

Plus ils avançaient dans le navire, plus l'équipage semblait s'enhardir à voir le capitaine pirate ainsi inoffensif et calme : quand ils parvinrent sur le pont, les marins étaient littéralement enragés et les soldats encadrant les prisonniers parvenaient tout juste à empêcher ceux-ci d'être lynchés sur l'heure.

Encore que, Francis doutait qu'ils auraient vraiment osé : Arthur promenait lentement sur la foule hargneuse qui l'entourait un de ses regards si particuliers, à la fois calme, hautain, autoritaire, _impérial, _et qui donnait juste envie de rentrer sous terre quand on le croisait.

Pendant un instant, le Français eut la vision d'un lion blessé, mais encore majestueux, entouré par des hyènes hargneuses, trop lâches pour attaquer, assez pour le provoquer à distance.

Il secoua la tête : il pouvait très bien imaginer ce que lui dirait Arthur s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

_Quelque chose comme « sors-toi ces bêtises à l'eau de rose de la tête et remue ton peu de cervelle pour nous sortir de cette situation. »_

En version moins polie.

Un des marins s'avança brusquement vers l'ex-capitaine, l'agrippant au collet avant qu'on ait pu le refouler :

« Va t'faire foutre, bâtard de pirate ! », hurla-t-il avant de cracher au visage d'Arthur.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! », ordonna tout à coup une voix sèche à l'accent de commandement.

Le marin insolent relâcha aussitôt Arthur, se faisant refouler par les soldats. Sans paraître plus troublé, le royaume essuya calmement son visage avec une de ses mains enchaînées; le but de cette humiliation publique était de le faire craquer, mais Arthur avait connu pire en la matière pour se faire impressionner, essaya de se rassurer Francis alors que les quatre Nations regardaient celui qui avait fait cesser l'émeute et qui s'avançait vers eux à présent.

C'était sans aucun doute le capitaine du vaisseau, à voir ses vêtements richement ornés, ses insignes indiquant son grade et la façon dont les marins et les soldats se tenaient au garde à vous devant lui; Francis reconnut l'homme qui avait ordonné de les faire emprisonner, mais Arthur découvrait pour la première fois le visage de celui qui l'avait capturé : comme lui avait décrit Francis, il ne semblait avoir que la trentaine (jeune pour un capitaine de navire), bien que le royaume aurait été mal placé pour juger quelqu'un sur sa jeunesse. Son visage semblait pointu et acéré, et visiblement ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait flouer impunément.

Mais ce qui troubla momentanément Arthur, ce furent ses yeux. Noirs, fins, ils transportaient quelque chose de particulier, que seul lui en tant que Nation pouvait ressentir, mais qu'il ne put identifier…

Lentement, afin d'attirer l'attention de tous sur ses gestes, le capitaine s'approcha du pirate prisonnier et se planta face à lui, à environ un mètre de distance. De cette façon, tout ce qu'ils se diraient pourrait être entendu par tout l'équipage; de plus, on pouvait bien voir la différence de taille entre les deux hommes, Arthur faisant presque une tête de moins que le capitaine. Pourtant, cela ne donnait pas l'impression visiblement recherchée de faiblesse du pirate. Ou bien était-ce juste Francis qui voyait les choses ainsi ?

« Ainsi donc, voilà le célèbre capitaine Kirkland… », commença doucement l'officier de la Navy, détaillant Arthur de la tête aux pieds, l'évaluant du regard, « c'est curieux, je vous imaginais, comment dirais-je…un peu plus _grand_. »

Il y eut quelques ricanements dans l'équipage, et Arthur plissa les yeux. Sa fierté prenait comme un défi cette pique, et elle exigeait qu'il y réponde avec la provocation qui se devait :

« Si vous étiez un peu plus…comment dirais-je, _présent_ pendant les combats que vous êtes censés mener, vous auriez plus vite su à quoi vous attendre, _monsieur._ »

Les ricanements s'interrompirent, remplacés par des chuchotis, les soldats de la Navy ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que le prisonnier fasse preuve d'insolence en dépit de sa situation.

Le capitaine eut un sourire narquois.

« On a de l'esprit, à ce que je vois. C'est fort heureux, mais il ne vous servira guère ici, sur mon vaisseau.

-Avant d'en juger, il serait de bonne éducation de m'indiquer sur quel vaisseau je me trouve, et à qui je m'adresse. Nous sommes censés être entre gentlemen, après tout. », dit Arthur, narquois

-En l'occurrence je ne considère pas m'adresser à un gentleman, mais à un pirate, c'est-à-dire de la vermine à mes yeux »

_Houuu…touché, Albion_, pensa France avec une petite grimace.

«Néanmoins, je suis assez gentleman pour vous informer que vous vous trouvez sur le HMS _Queen's Loyalty, _dont moi, le capitaine Reeves_ , _suis le commandant, et sur lequel s'achève définitivement votre carrière de pirate.

-N'en soyez pas si assuré, capitaine, beaucoup ont essayé mais personne n'a jamais réussi »,répliqua Arthur avec un sourire moqueur.

Reeves regarda un moment le pirate dans les yeux, l'affrontant du regard, le défiant; cependant, il finit par détourner le regard le premier, se mettant à marcher lentement autour du prisonnier qui gardait le regard fixe devant lui, refusant de se laisser intimider alors que l'officier reprenait:

« Vous avez beau faire le fier et fermer les yeux, la vérité est bien là : votre navire a été coulé, votre équipage tué ou capturé, et vous-même êtes en piteuse posture. Avec votre chute, vous entraînerez les autres capitaines pirates moins puissants que vous protégiez, nous facilitant la tâche pour les exterminer. En supposant que vous échappiez à la corde, qui serait assez stupide pour vous suivre après cela ? Le temps des pirates est révolu, Kirkland. _Votre_ temps est révolu.

-Tant que la misère poussera des gens à enfreindre les lois, il y aura des pirates, et tant qu'il y aura des pirates, je resterai à leurs côtés pour leur offrir ce dont on les a privés : la liberté et la richesse. Pensez-vous briser tout ça juste par vous-même ?

-Liberté ? Richesse ? »

Le ton de Reeves avait changé de calme et presque moqueur, il s'était fait plus menaçant, haineux, comme si les derniers mots d'Arthur avaient poussé l'humain à bout :

« Vous cachez vos crimes derrière vos beaux discours pour attirer les naïfs, mais vous ne cacherez pas ce que vous êtes vraiment : de misérables pouilleux criminels, des lâches qui ont trahi leur pays pour leurs propres intérêts, », cracha Reeves en se plantant en face d'Arthur, méprisant, «s'il y a une chose en ce monde que je hais plus que les ennemis de notre pays, ce sont les chiens minables en votre genre, ceux qui ont choisi de nous trahir…les pirates qui ont trahi la glorieuse Angleterre, ceux-là ne méritent même pas d'être jetés aux requins tant ils me répugnent!»

A ce moment-là, le visage de Reeves était devenu si haineux et cruel qu'il en aurait effrayé n'importe qui d'autre mais Arthur n'était pas n'importe qui, et il fit ce que nul autre n'aurait fait.

Il éclata de rire.

Seul Francis et les enfants pouvaient comprendre en partie la raison de ce rire, mais ils restèrent cependant bouche bée alors que le rire presque fou d'Arthur retentissait sur le pont du navire, dans le silence agressif de l'équipage; nul ne pouvait comprendre parfaitement l'extrême et délicieuse ironie de la situation en dehors d'Angleterre lui-même, nul ne pouvait comprendre que _justement_, il n'avait fait qu'être loyal à son peuple en suivant ses enfants les plus misérables sur les mers, et en faisant la guerre aux ennemis de son pays; il avait suivi leur appel, aux dépens de son gouvernement, certes, mais l'Angleterre était-elle la Cour qui la commandait ou les voyous et petites gens qui la composaient ? Il était tout cela à la fois, et il n'avait fait que choisir ceux qui avaient le plus besoin de lui.

Mais cela, naturellement, il ne pouvait l'expliquer devant tous ces humains.

Les yeux de Reeves se plissèrent dangereusement :

« Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle, Kirkland ? », siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Le pirate parvint à reprendre peu à peu son souffle et s'essuya vite les yeux, gardant un sourire insolent vissé aux lèvres :

« Un traître ? Moi ? Visiblement vous ne connaissez pas toute la vérité, mais si vous la saviez…

-De quoi diable parlez-vous donc, maudit pirate ?

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt quand on me… « jugera » en Angleterre. »

Il ne faisait aucun doute que s'il se retrouvait devant un tribunal anglais, on le reconnaîtrait facilement, et même s'il connaissait beaucoup de personnes prêtes à le tuer, ils ne risqueraient pas de pendre leur Nation.

Mais étrangement, les lèvres de Reeves se retroussèrent en un sourire malsain, comme s'il attendait ce moment :

« Parce que vous espérez être ramené en Angleterre, jeune fou ? »

Arthur fronça légèrement ses épais sourcils :

« On peut être pirate et connaître ses droits : les miens sont d'être jugé devant les cours de mon pays, devant des juges anglais.

-Cela était vrai jusqu'à récemment, mais apparemment vous ignorez les récents changements de la loi : désormais, les pirates n'ont plus besoin d'être ramenés à Londres pour être pendus, les procès peuvent se tenir ici même, dans les Caraïbes, à Nassau en particulier. Mais de toute façon, je doute qu'un vaurien de votre espèce mérite un procès équitable….

-Mais vous ne me tuerez pas comme vous mourez d'envie de le faire, parce que vos ordres étaient de me prendre vivant…à moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous mettre hors-la-loi à cause d'un simple pira… »

Reeves leva brusquement le bras et interrompit Arthur en le giflant violemment du revers de la main, si violemment que la tête du pirate partit un instant sur le côté.

Légèrement sonné, le pays n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Reeves l'attrapa par le col pour le remettre face à lui :

« Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'un bâtard de votre espèce me parle de ne pas respecter la loi; oui, je meurs d'envie de vous abattre comme un chien, mais en effet, j'ai d'autre ordres…en revanche, rien de m'interdit de vous faire goûter au chat à neufs queues… »

A cet instant, Alfred poussa un cri étouffé, terrifié par la menace de Reeves sur son tuteur; il avait déjà vu des capitaines utiliser le fouet à neuf lanières sur des prisonniers, et avait toujours été horrifié par le spectacle.

Entendant le cri, Reeves tourna la tête vers Alfred, sans lâcher sa prise sur le col d'Arthur :

« J'avais presque oublié ces trois-là…mon cher Kirkland », susurra Reeves d'une voix trop douce pour être honnête, « qui sont ces personnes n'ayant pas l'air d'être des pirates…encore que, le Français me dit vaguement quelque chose… »

Arthur regarda vers Francis, qui lui rendit son regard : les deux savaient qu'en cet instant pouvaient se jouer des dizaines de choses…si Arthur disait la vérité sur Francis et lui-même, s'il offrait son rival en pâture à l'humain pour avoir la paix….

Les yeux verts fixèrent les yeux bleus avec une étrange émotion que Francis ne put identifier –inquiétude, hésitation ?- avant de prendre une allure déterminée et de se tourner à nouveau vers l'humain, brisant le contact avec l'autre Nation :

« Ce sont mes…prisonniers. Des colons que j'ai pris au cours d'un abordage. Le père est assez riche, il pouvait me rapporter une bonne rançon »

Francis écarquilla les yeux : Arthur n'était pas en train de faire ça ? Il n'allait pas prendre encore plus de risques pour lui-même en montant un mensonge aussi énorme ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un regard noir de son rival qu'il reconnaissait bien le fit taire.

_Ne gâches pas tout maintenant, idiot !_

Francis lui jeta un regard incrédule qui impliquait une autre question: quand est-ce que son rival allait ranger sa fierté de côté et dire la vérité ?

Mais l'Anglais serra les dents et secoua légèrement la tête; le royaume au lys put voir un message dans son attitude

_Ils ne doivent pas savoir ! _

Et c'était l'urgence et le danger qui passèrent dans ce message silencieux qui décidèrent Francis à se taire à son tour et ne rien révéler.

Inconscient de cet échange visuel, Reeves fronça les sourcils et observa le royaume du lys, puis les deux enfants blonds, l'un aux yeux bleus, l'autre aux yeux violets, les deux ressemblant en effet assez à Francis pour passer pour ses enfants.

«Des colons, hein? Ils m'ont l'air bien français…

-Des Canadiens, si je me rappelle bien. Peu m'importe d'où ils viennent de toutes façons, la seule chose qui m'intéressait est leur pognon.

-Et pourtant on a vu le plus vieux se battre à vos côtés pendant l'abordage…

-Pour sauver sa peau et s'échapper, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Que je serai assez bête pour prendre des types pareils dans mon équipage ? Surtout que c'est _lui _qui a provoqué ma défaite, ce lâche !», cracha Arthur, jouant à merveille son rôle d'ennemi et d'ex-geôlier de son rival et des enfants.

Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux de Reeves; faisant un signe à quelques hommes de son équipage, il lâcha Arthur et s'approcha lentement de Francis, pendant que trois soldats agrippaient Angleterre par les épaules et le forçaient à rester immobile, le pointant en joue.

S'arrêtant en face des trois autres prisonniers, le capitaine humain promena son regard sur les colonies, s'attardant d'abord sur Alfred, qui se redressa et essaya de prendre l'air digne et fier d'Arthur, puis sur Matthew, celui-ci serrant machinalement un peu plus la main de son tuteur et se blottissant contre lui, n'arrivant pas à soutenir le regard noir de l'humain.

Finalement, Reeves regarda Francis dans les yeux, et celui-ci affichait une attitude calme, franche, sans peur; il était peut-être prisonnier des Anglais, mais il restait France, une Nation aux nombreux siècles d'expérience, et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner par un simple humain _anglais._

Ce fut Reeves néanmoins qui brisa le premier la tension :

« Ainsi donc, vous avez été prisonniers de Kirkland ?

-Vous avez entendu comme moi ce voyou », renifla Francis, prenant à son tour le rôle de l'ancien prisonnier amer mais dissimulant tant bien que mal son accent français, «il nous a enlevés alors que nous revenions vers les colonies et nous a gardés en captivité pendant des semaines.

-Pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air d'être plus rassurés à présent, monsieur…

-…François...Tostain, capitaine. Les anglais n'ont pas la réputation d'être tendres, qu'ils soient pirates ou soldats.

-Vous me faites de la peine, mon ami, nous ne sommes pas _si _cruels…excepté envers les pirates. Pour vous le prouver…tenez ! », s'exclama-t-il comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée géniale avant de se tourner vers Arthur, toujours maintenu solidement, « vous allez avoir le plaisir de voir votre ancien bourreau souffrir comme il le mérite ! »

Francis écarquilla les yeux et aperçut du coin de l'œil Arthur faire de même :

« Quoi ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que vous attendez avec impatience, vous et vos…enfants, de le voir crier et supplier pour sa misérable vie après avoir reçu sa punition ? C'est ce qu'on attendrait de n'importe quel ancien prisonnier après tout… »

Francis déglutit légèrement il ne pouvait dire à l'humain que s'il voulait faire du mal à Arthur, ce ne serait pas dans ces circonstances, alors qu'ils étaient alliés et devant leurs enfants. Mais comme le sous-entendait la dernière remarque de l'officier, c'est ce qu'on attendait de lui s'il voulait être crédible, vouloir se venger de son ennemi.

Il ignorait comment s'en tirer, mais son rival lui donna une échappatoire lorsqu'il renifla de mépris, attirant à nouveau l'attention de Reeves sur lui :

« Vous pensez que je m'abaisserai à ça, supplier pour échapper la souffrance ? On vous a mal renseigné sur mon compte, Reeves je ne suis pas comme vos marins rebelles lorsqu'ils passent à la bouline…j'ai plus de dignité que ça !

-C'est ce que nous verrons », siffla Reeves avant de crier à ses hommes, « attachez cette racaille au grand-mât ! Aujourd'hui, vous aurez tous l'honneur de faire danser le chat à neuf queues sur le soi-disant plus grand pirate des Caraïbes ! »

L'équipage poussa une clameur de réjouissance, alléché à l'idée de faire couler du sang de pirate, tandis que les soldats retenant Arthur traînaient celui-ci vers le grand-mât; malgré sa résistance, le pirate n'avait la force de contrer plusieurs hommes, et se retrouva plaqué rudement face contre le bois du mât, solidement attaché aux poignets.

Pendant que les marins faisaient passer le fouet en insultant Arthur, Alfred tira sur la manche de Francis, l'obligeant à se baisser :

« Il faut qu'on les arrête ! Ils vont faire mal à Daddy, ils ont pas le droit de faire ça !

-on ne peut rien faire Alfred, je suis désolé…

-Mais… ! »

Francis s'accroupit au niveau de la jeune colonie et lui chuchota à l'oreille en français :

«Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? _On ne doit pas savoir qui nous sommes !_ Le seul qui pourrait décider le contraire, c'est Arthur lui-même, c'est lui qui doit décider si ses propres hommes sont dignes de confiance…et il a fait le choix de ne rien dire, on ne peut rien faire contre ça !

-Mais c'est pas juste !

-S'il a décidé de ne rien dire, c'est qu'il y a une raison plus forte que sa propre souffrance, et tu dois la respecter ! »

Francis aurait pu croire à l'orgueil, qu'Angleterre n'aurait pas voulu dire qui il était après avoir été capturé…mais il se rappelait l'échange de regards qu'ils avaient eu quelques instants plus tôt, et il savait que la décision d'Arthur avait une motivation plus profonde que la simple fierté.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était épargner aux enfants ce spectacle terrible pour eux d'une Nation frappée par son propre peuple; il obligea les jumeaux à détourner la tête, mais un bruit de pistolet qu'on chargeait le stoppa.

Reeves pointa d'un air négligent le mousquet dans sa direction, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres:

« Si vous ne regardez pas jusqu'au bout, cela pourrait me laisser croire que le sort de ce pirate vous importe…je veux que vous et ces enfants voyez chaque instant de ce qui va se passer et reteniez bien, autrement vous subirez le sort réservé aux complices des pirates. »

_Il a compris_, réalisa Francis avec un goût amer dans la gorge, _il a compris que nous n'avons rien de prisonniers…_

Peut-être même avait-il reconnu l'autre capitaine pirate, mais celui-ci n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir sans risquer de mettre un peu plus en danger leurs colonies. Il ne pouvait que jouer le jeu autant que cela amuserait Reeves. Rien de plus.

Laissant Francis et les colonies à la surveillance de ses hommes, Le capitaine aux yeux noirs s'avança lentement vers le captif pirate, prenant le fouet qu'on lui tendait et en tapotant doucement l'extrémité dans son autre main :

« Je me demande au bout de combien de coups un rat des mers se met à crier… »

Réussissant à tourner la tête vers son futur bourreau, Arthur lui adressa un regard haineux mais fier :

« Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous provoquez, Reeves. Vous n'aurez pas assez de votre vie pour le regretter. »

Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard de l'officier, un sourire sadique tordant ses lèvres :

« Oh que si, j'en suis totalement conscient… », Susurra-t-il avant de lever le bras le plus haut possible.

Ce n'est que lorsque le premier coup claqua et zébra de rouge le dos d'Arthur que Francis se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle.


	3. L'unique faiblesse

**Chapitre 3: L'unique faiblesse**

* * *

><p>« Il va pas mourir, hein, dis ? »<p>

Francis tourna la tête vers Alfred, dont il devina l'expression plus qu'il ne la vit dans la cale obscure; la jeune colonie semblait au bord des larmes, mais les retenait bravement.

Souriant faiblement, le Français tendit la main et caressa les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune Amérique :

« Bien sûr que non, il ne va pas mourir il en faut plus que…_ça _pour nous tuer, tu le sais bien. Et puis, s'il mourrait, son sale caractère agacerait tellement le diable qu'il nous le renverrait tout de suite »

Sa tentative de plaisanterie n'eut pas l'effet escompté, notamment sur Matthieu qui serra brusquement Francis contre lui, se mettant à pleurer :

« Je veux pas qu'il meure ! Je veux qu'il crie et qu'il grogne et qu'il fasse des câlins comme quand on était avec ses pirates ! »

Francis prit sa colonie contre lui et le serra à son tour pour le rassurer :

« Je te le redis Matthieu, il ne va pas mourir. Mais il a eu très mal, et il faut qu'il se soigne et se repose.

-C'est parce que c'est ses hommes qui lui ont fait mal qu'il s'est pas encore réveillé ? »

Un silence.

« En quelque sorte. Maintenant, soyez gentils et ne venez pas me déranger, d'accord ? Il a besoin de calme.

-…d'accord papa. »

Francis déposa un baiser sur le front de Matthieu puis le redéposa par terre; se détournant des enfants, il prit la cruche d'eau que leurs geôliers avaient eu la bonté de leur laisser avant de se diriger vers la forme inerte d'Arthur, gisant sur le ventre à quelques mètres d'eux, évanoui.

S'accroupissant à côté de son rival, Francis passa sa main dans les cheveux couleur sable et collés par la sueur et le sang de l'Anglais, révélant son visage inconscient mais tordu de douleur.

«Les salauds… »murmura Francis sans s'adresser à personne en particulier, laissant son regard glisser sur le dos de l'Anglais et grimaçant au spectacle des plaies ensanglantées, certaines encore béantes, qui zébraient le dos d'Arthur de traits sombres et sanglants.

En faisant attention de ne pas tuer Arthur, Reeves l'avait fait fouetter sans pitié, passant le fouet à d'autres marins quand il s'était fatigué, et n'interrompant à aucun moment la flagellation.

Et pourtant, malgré la douleur, Angleterre n'avait pas poussé un cri; pas un seul son ne s'était échappé de ses lèvres serrées, pas une seule supplication; le pirate avait fini par s'évanouir sous la souffrance, mais il était resté silencieux jusqu'au bout, provoquant la colère de Reeves qui avait renvoyé les prisonniers dans la cale, jurant que ce n'était que partie remise avant qu'Arthur ne craque.

Mouillant un mouchoir qu'il avait conservé il ne savait trop comment, Francis enleva le plus doucement possible ce qui restait de la chemise en lambeaux sur le dos d'Arthur et passa doucement le linge humide sur les plaies.

Au contact de l'eau froide, le pirate remua légèrement, ouvrant lentement des yeux fiévreux :

« Fr…Francis ? »

L'interpellé sourit pour le rassurer, mais Arthur grimaça et essaya faiblement de se dégager, grondant :

« _I..I don't need your..your help or… your pity, frog…leave me alone!"_

A ces mots, France plissa les yeux et appuya brusquement avec son linge sur une plaie d'Arthur, provoquant un sifflement de douleur chez l'autre :

« Sa…sadique !

-Pour t'apprendre à dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, mon lapin. Tu penses que c'est le moment de jouer les gros durs ? Si on ne te soigne pas, ça va s'infecter…encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas décidé de saler tes plaies… »

Le pirate grimaça à l'image mais resta tranquille pendant que son rival nettoyait les plaies les plus vilaines et enlevait le sang séché, tressaillant de temps à autre lorsque Francis appuyait sur un point plus sensible.

Finalement, Francis toucha doucement la joue de l'Anglais, un regard inquiet sur le visage :

« Ça va, Albion ?

-Je…j'ai connu pire…mais ils m'ont… ruiné ma…dernière chemise » répondit faiblement l'Anglais avec un sourire forcé sur les derniers mots.

Francis sourit légèrement: il savait que cet humour douteux était une forme du courage d'Angleterre. Cependant son sourire se mua en froncement de sourcils lorsque son rival essaya de se lever :

« Reste tranquille, ça va se rouvrir si tu bouges trop…

-Il…il faut pas qu'on…reste ici », murmura Arthur

« Pourquoi ?

-Il y a…quelque chose sur ce…navire…je …je ne sais pas comment…le décrire…ce capitaine…Reeves…je l'ai senti à la fois…entièrement…loyal à l'Angleterre…et pourtant, il me hait…de...de toutes ses forces…

-il ne t'a pas reconnu, peut-être », tenta France, même s'il savait où voulait en venir Arthur; même sans connaître sa Nation, un soldat qui était réellement loyal à son pays devrait «sentir » quand il l'avait en face de lui.

Angleterre secoua doucement la tête, respirant difficilement :

« Non…c'est…autre chose… il hait Angleterre…et il est prêt à tout pour l'Angleterre…et tout ce navire…c'est pareil…je n'ai jamais senti…une telle loyauté…et une telle…haine…c'est comme si…il y avait deux…pensées…opposées…mais sur la même…chose…je…

-Quel que soit cette chose, elle peut attendre que tu guérisses », ordonna doucement Francis, « tu guériras plus vite qu'un simple humain de toutes façons, mais il faut que tu te reposes » termina-t-il en ramassant la cruche et s'apprêtant à aller la donner aux jumeaux.

Tout à coup la main d'Arthur se tendit et attrapa fermement celle de Francis, la serrant comme pour empêcher le Français de partir; celui –ci regarda vers les yeux troubles et fiévreux de son rival :

« Arthur… ?

-Albion…c'est comme ça que tu m'appelais…quand nous étions jeunes….pas vrai… ?

-…oui, c'était ainsi.

-tu m'appelais comme ça…pour me dire…que tout irait bien…que tout allait…s'arranger…c'est…c'est pour ça…que je détestais ce nom…parce que je me sentais…faible quand…tu m'appelais…comme ça… et toi c'était…le nom que tu…préférais…alors je…l'aimais aussi pourtant…mais je suis…devenu fort…et tu ne m'as plus…appelé ainsi…jusqu'à aujourd'hui…»

Francis comprit que son ennemi délirait à cause de la fièvre due à ses blessures, sinon il ne lui aurait jamais avoué tout ceci…jamais le royaume au lys n'aurait pensé entendre de telles paroles de son rival.

Rival qui le retenait fermement et appuyait légèrement sa tête contre la main durcie par les combats du Français :

« Je ne suis …pas faible…je veux que...qu'Albion soit…un nom fort…pour toi…Francis…je ne suis pas celui…à protéger…tu n'as pas…à t'en faire pour moi…»

Doucement, Francis laissa sa main glisser dans les cheveux ébouriffés de l'autre blond, envahi par un étrange élan de tendresse.

Il était l'un des rares à avoir vu Angleterre dans un état de faiblesse, et à chaque fois il était troublé de voir son rival si dur, si fier, se montrer si fragile.

Depuis quand n'avait-il vu que le côté fier et indomptable du pirate, oubliant qu'au plus profond de lui, il y avait encore ce petit garçon martyrisé par ses frères et qui rêvait de devenir assez fort pour se défendre seul ?

Une légère pointe de honte monta en Francis, se rendant compte que, lui qui se targuait de connaître parfaitement son rival, il n'avait fait que faire comme le reste du monde et ne se fier qu'à l'aspect invincible de l'Empire.

C'était pourtant son rôle en tant que «plus cher ennemi » de connaître tout d'Arthur…tant les points forts que les points faibles.

Et il comprenait pourquoi Arthur lui laissait voir sa faiblesse, même si c'était dû à son délire l'Anglais avait besoin d'un dernier moment de réconfort avant de rassembler ses forces pour les temps à venir…

Se penchant, Francis déposa un baiser sur le front de l'Anglais et lui murmura tendrement :

« Tu n'as jamais été faible, Albion. Ce n'est pas toi que je protègerai, ce sont les enfants que _**nous**_ protègerons._ Ensemble. _Comme on l'a toujours été._»_

Il vit Angleterre lui sourire faiblement avant que celui-ci ne retombe dans l'inconscience, épuisé.

* * *

><p>Le Français fut tiré de ses pensées plusieurs minutes après par un bruit de porte qui claqua et des bruits de pas qui descendait dans la cale.<p>

Un marin à la mine antipathique entra dans la pièce obscure, portant une assiette de nourriture et un pichet d'eau.

« Vot' repas . Essayez même pas d'sortir, les autres surveillent à l'extérieur » grogna-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à déposer simplement l'assiette sur le sol, mais en croisant le regard de Francis, il eut un sourire mauvais et en renversa une bonne partie par terre, son sourire s'élargissant encore en voyant le Français se crisper :

« Oups, c'que j'suis maladroit…faudra nettoyer, le capitaine a horreur de voir son navire cochonné à cause d'types comme vous… »

Le capitaine.

Francis releva la tête, un plan se formant rapidement en tête. Si le capitaine savait…ou apprenait qui était vraiment Arthur, tout pourrait peut-être s'arranger. (et, s'il refusait de se l'avouer, cela empêcherait son rival de se faire encore torturer ou du moins essaya-t-il de se convaincre que ce n'était que la fierté qui motivait ce but, de ne plus être celui qu'on protège…)

Mais en revanche, il fallait faire attention sur sa propre identité : France lui-même était une tentation trop grande pour un Anglais, surtout à cette époque…

Tant pis, il improviserait, mais pour le moment il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui parler seul à seul, décida-t-il en se relevant, provoquant une réaction de méfiance chez le marin, qui porta la main à sa ceinture :

« T'as entendu ce que j't'ai dit ? Essaie pas de t'enfuir !

-Loin de moi cette idée », dit France d'une voix calme et apaisante, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas inquiéter le marin s'il voulait mettre son plan à exécution, « Je veux juste vous demander une…faveur. »

Et en disant cela, il porta négligemment la main à la bourse qu'on lui avait miraculeusement laissée, et qui paraissait assez conséquente pour attiser l'intérêt du marin, à en juger par la lueur de cupidité qui s'alluma dans ses yeux, avant que celui-ci ne s'approche lentement :

« Une faveur, hein…ça dépend laquelle, tu sais…

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste un entretien avec le capitaine Reeves. »

Le marin Anglais stoppa, visiblement sur ses gardes : Francis se doutait que sa requête était osée, mais il devait prendre le risque.

Négligemment, il sortit une poignée de pièces qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts: comme prévu, son interlocuteur fut à nouveau prit par la cupidité et se rapprocha à nouveau:

« On ne dérange pas le capitaine pour rien, mon gars.

-Même pour un simple entretien ? » , suggéra France en faisant miroiter quelques pièces de plus, « un entretien qui l'intéressera _sûrement_, et qui peut lui rapporter beaucoup… »

L'autre s'était encore rapproché, à peine un mètre à présent, et jaugeait les pièces, avide : comme s'y attendait le pays du lys, la paye de la Navy n'était pas assez conséquente pour refuser un petit bonus en dessous de table :

« Je pourrais, ouais, mais j'suis occupé, tu vois…ça risque de me sortir de la tête… »

Quelques pièces glissèrent encore dans la main du Français, luisant dans la pénombre, et l'humain avide tendit la main pour les avoir, mais Francis referma celle-ci brusquement :

«Ceci, et la même chose après l'entretien. Compris ? »

Impressionné par le ton froid du Français, l'humain hésita un instant, avant de finalement acquiescer.

Francis rouvrit lentement sa main, laissant l'autre prendre ce qui s'y trouvait, imaginant pendant un bref instant s'emparer de l'arme de son geôlier, le prendre en otage et faire s'évader les autres…

Mais pour aller où ? Et surtout, comment sans risquer un combat, ce qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix pour garder leur secret ?

Non, mieux valait la jouer docile pour le moment…

Le royaume du lys grimaça légèrement en sentant la main calleuse et sale du marin sur la sienne, surtout qu'elle ne se retirait pas aussi vite que prévu, et que l'humain lui adressait à présent un regard torve :

« C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, mon mignon », susurra-t-il avant de retirer sa main, «j'ai hâte d'en faire d'autres… »

Avec ces paroles, il sortit en ricanant, visiblement très satisfait de lui, laissant France serrer les poings de frustration.

Oh, qu'il s'amuse, quand ce serait le tour de France, ces maudits _british _ricaneraient moins…

* * *

><p>Ce que Francis regrettait le plus, c'était de n'avoir aucun moyen de mesurer le temps dans cette cale : ni montre à gousset, ni lumière du jour, ni même une bougie seulement une évaluation très approximative du temps, de sorte que Francis ignorait s'il s'était passé deux heures ou plus avant qu'on ne vienne à nouveau à leur cale.<p>

Il avait réussi à calmer les jumeaux et même à leur raconter une histoire assez semblable à la leur, mais qui se finissait bien (et il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour eux); ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, c'était qu'Arthur n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance depuis tout ce temps….

La porte s'était ouverte et l'homme qu'il avait corrompu lui fit un signe de la main :

« Le capitaine t'accorde un quart d'heure. Dépêche-toi. »

Chuchotant rapidement aux enfants de ne pas s'en faire, France se leva et suivit le geôlier. Comme il s'en doutait, d'autres soldats montaient la garde à l'extérieur, tous armés de mousquets, et se tenaient visiblement prêts à tirer en cas du moindre geste de rébellion du Français. Celui-ci les ignora alors qu'ils remontaient sur le pont du navire étrangement, on lui prêta peu, voire pas du tout d'attention, en dehors de quelques regards moqueurs ou méprisants…du moins, c'est ce qu'il ressentait…

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le gaillard arrière, Francis observa rapidement le navire, notant mentalement tout ce qui pourrait servir à lui-même et à Arthur pour une tentative de fuite (si besoin se faisait sentir), le nombre d'hommes, les armes, la disposition du navire…

« Monte », grogna son guide en lui indiquant l'escalier du gaillard arrière.

Docile, Francis commença à monter, quand tout à coup, une étrange sensation le traversa brusquement, un mélange de douleur et d'inconfort extrême, mais très brève, comme si on lui avait brusquement arraché quelque chose avant de lui remettre…

Il se retourna brusquement, mais la sensation avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue, sans qu'il ne sache d'où elle était venue ni pourquoi il l'avait eue.

« Tu vas passer la journée là ? Avance !» lui aboya-t-on en le poussant rudement.

France essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était que son imagination alors qu'on le poussait dans la capitaine du capitaine.

Comme beaucoup de cabines d'officiers, c'était une pièce à la fois de travail, remplie de cartes et d'instruments de navigation, mais aussi un lieu où la marque personnelle du capitaine était clairement visible, comme d'étranges artefacts, sans doute des souvenirs d'autres voyages, présents un peu partout dans la pièce, ou le fait que la cabine elle-même était assez riche; il était bien placé pour savoir que les capitaines dans ce cas étaient souvent assez orgueilleux, parfois faciles à flatter. Peut-être était-ce sa chance d'ailleurs…

Il ne s'attarda cependant pas sur la décoration de la pièce, mais sur son occupant lui-même, assis à son bureau en train de calculer une route sur une carte; Reeves eut un étrange sourire avant de poser ses instruments de navigation et de poser ses coudes sur son bureau, les doigts joints en pyramide :

« On m'a rapporté que vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi…Faites donc, je suis un homme fort occupé et je n'ai que peu de temps à vous accorder. »

Ne répondant pas tout de suite à sa demande, Francis prit le temps de prendre une chaise et de s'assoir, affirmant silencieusement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser commander aveuglément.

S'installant confortablement, le Français finit par répondre :

« Je souhaiterais savoir ce que vous comptez faire de moi, ainsi que de mes fils. Nous ne sommes ni pirates, ni soldats, ni nobles, nous ne représentons aucun intérêt à vos yeux.

- Vous espérez donc que je vous relâche au premier port se présentant en vue ?

-Ce serait l'idéal, en effet. S'il le faut, je suis prêt à…payer mon trajet. Sans être noble, je dispose de certains revenus.

-En effet, vous n'avez rien d'un de ces pouilleux que nous ramassons régulièrement….capitaine Bonnefoy. »

L'expérience permit à Francis de garder un visage parfaitement neutre alors qu'il répondait d'une voix absolument calme :

« Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne suis pas capitaine, et mon nom est…

-François Tostain, colon Canadien, naturellement, nul n'en aurait douté» ironisa Reeves en se levant avant de faire les cent pas derrière son bureau, les mains croisées dans le dos et le ton montant dans sa voix, « pensiez-vous que j'étais stupide à ce point pour croire ces fariboles ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parl…

-Francis Bonnefoy, capitaine du _Revanche de Jeanne_ », récita Reeves comme s'il lisait un document officiel, « corsaire au service du Roy de France, disposant par-là de sa protection et du droit d'attaquer les navires britanniques et espagnols. Sévissant dans les Caraïbes, mais aussi près des colonies Nord-Américaines et au large des côtes d'Afrique. Allié récemment au capitaine Arthur Kirkland du _Fierce Unicorn._ Comme vous le voyez », termina-t-il en posant ses mains sur son bureau, faisant face au Français, « je suis particulièrement bien renseigné sur votre compte. »

Francis garda cependant son calme :

« Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelles preuves avez-vous de ce que vous avancez ? Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec votre Bonnefoy ! Quant à Kirkland, nous étions…

-…Prisonniers, oui, j'ai entendu votre belle version servie à l'équipage. Prisonniers avec vos deux pauvres fils –dont vous semblez bien jeune pour être le père, entre nous…-

-J'ai été marié jeune et les ai eu rapidement, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec notre discussion !

-Oh que si, cela a tout à voir. C'est étrange, les deux vous ressemblent assez pour qu'on vous prenne pour leur père, mais ils ont pourtant un petit quelque chose de Kirkland chacun…de qui sont-ils les fils ? S'ils le sont vraiment…après tout, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce ne sont pas des enfants kidnappés pendant l'une de vos razzias, et que vous élèveriez comme des bandits … ? Quel que soit le cas de figure, mon équipage serait ravi de faire un sort aux héritiers d'un grand capitaine pirate… »

Francis se leva brusquement, des éclairs brûlant dans ses yeux azur :

« J'espère que vous plaisantez, ou que j'ai mal interprété ce que vous venez de dire !

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, capitaine, je suis parfaitement sérieux.

-Vous menaceriez de vous en prendre à des enfants ? _Mes _enfants ?

-Des enfants de _pirates !_ Leur âge ne change rien si ce sont déjà des malfrats de votre espèce ! _Surtout_ s'ils sont vos enfants, car malgré tous vos efforts, vous ne dissimulerez pas éternellement à mon navire votre véritable identité; déjà certains ont des doutes, et quand ils seront certains, ils supprimeront le risque d'une nouvelle génération de pirates…._définitivement_. »

Il se redressa, adressant au Français un regard supérieur :

« Aussi n'essayez pas de me flouer comme un simplet, Bonnefoy. Votre vie et celles de ces enfants ne dépendent que de mon humeur, et je suis particulièrement susceptible quand on essaie de se moquer de moi »

Un instant, Francis caressa l'idée de tuer à l'instant même Reeves : un simple humain ne lui opposerait aucune difficulté…mais il valait mieux ne pas céder au jeu de l'humain et tenter encore l'approche pacifique (même s'il ne se faisait guère plus d'idées)

Lentement, il posa à son tour les poings sur la table, la colère et la menace lui conférant une aura menaçante, comme à un fauve prêt à attaquer :

« Bien…vous semblez être intelligent également, Reeves, aussi comprendrez-vous certaines choses: par exemple, pourquoi, en dépit de nos actes, le capitaine Kirkland et nous-mêmes sommes recherchés _vivants_ à tout prix. Vous devez le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Reeves se rassit mais gardait un étrange sourire sur les lèvres :

«Pourquoi cette question et cet intérêt pour le bien-être de Kirkland ?

-Si vous êtes considéré comme un vrai officier par votre pays, vous devez savoir pourquoi il a une telle importance. Sinon…sachez juste qu'il ne parlait pas en l'air quand il disait que vous le regretteriez toute votre vie. Il a une importance pour l'Angleterre que vous ne pouvez même pas appréhender. »

Étrangement, ces derniers mots parurent provoquer un accès de colère chez l'humain :

« Quels que soient les mensonges dont vous avez abreuvés nos souverains et les vôtres, je n'en ai cure ! Vous n'êtes que des chiens, d'immondes créatures que je ferai disparaître avec joie de la Terre, particulièrement ce traître de Kirkland !

-Ce n'est pas un traître, loin de là, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point… »

Emporté par sa colère, Reeves n'écouta même pas les mots de Francis :

«Et vous aussi vous aurez votre tour, je vous rassure ! Si les pirates Anglais sont la chose que je méprise le plus sur cette Terre, les Français viennent juste derrière, toute leur existence n'est qu'une insulte à la grandeur de l'Angleterre ! Et je commencerai à les détruire avec vous ! », rugit-il en sortant un pistolet qu'il pointa brusquement vers Francis.

Celui-ci ne resta pas immobile, s'élançant par-dessus le bureau vers l'humain qu'il désarma et contre lequel il retourna son arme, le plaquant contre le mur de la cabine.

Reeves réussit cependant à sortir un couteau qu'il appuya contre la cage thoracique de Francis, son calme revenu aussi vite qu'il était parti :

«Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais à votre place, Dieu me préserve de ce dernier point », dit-il moqueusement

Francis releva le chien du mousquet, le regard glacial :

«Combien pariez-vous qu'il est plus facile de survivre à un coup de couteau qu'à une balle ?

-Combien pariez-vous que vos petits protégés ne survivraient pas aux deux, ou à une « malencontreuse » chute dans la mer ? »

A ces mots, France écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, tandis que Reeves ricanait à nouveau :

« Vous prétendez être père et aimer vos enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Vous seriez prêts à tout dans leur intérêt, ainsi que dans celui de Kirkland ? Dans ce cas, je vous conseillerais de ne pas pousser trop loin votre audace. Mes hommes n'apprécieraient pas de me savoir morts, ils me sont tous _tellement_ dévoués… »

La main du Français se crispa sur le pistolet, le doigt sur la gâchette trembla : tout pouvait être décidé là, en cet instant, il suffisait de tirer sur ce lâche et de s'enfuir de sauter par-dessus bord…

Mais il n'était pas un lâche. Il ne pouvait abandonner sa famille.

Il ne pouvait les laisser face au danger. Il avait déjà fait cette erreur une fois, il ne pouvait la refaire.

Lentement, France baissa la main et posa le pistolet sur le bureau, inclinant la tête, vaincu.

«Que cherchez-vous exactement, Reeves ? »murmura-t-il, « que voulez-vous de nous ?

-De vous, Bonnefoy, je ne vous demande qu'une chose …pour le moment: ne résistez pas. Ne cherchez pas à vous enfuir ou à vous défendre, ou tous vos protégés en pâtiront. Vous tenez plus à votre confrère que vous ne l'avouez, n'est-ce pas ? Pour son bien-être, ne jouez pas les héros. », dit Reeves en savourant sa victoire, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, « quelle pitié, dire que le célèbre capitaine Bonnefoy est rendu complètement inoffensif grâce à de simples gamins…êtes-vous sûr de ne pas être une bonne femme en fin de compte ? Après tout, on dit que les mères sont prêtes à tout pour leurs petits, comme les bêtes sauvages… »

Les piques narquoises de l'humain laissèrent la Nation froide. Pourquoi aurait-il cherché à nier la vérité ? Les Nations n'avaient pas les mêmes préjugés que les humains sur les rôles des femmes et des hommes: dans le cas de Francis et Arthur, ils ne considéraient nullement comme dégradant d'assumer à la fois le rôle de père et de mère pour leurs colonies. Particulièrement Alfred et Matthew, en raison de certains détails connus d'eux seuls…

Et c'était vrai que dans cette situation, ils pouvaient être plus proches des fauves que des humains : ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre, et ils étaient un peu des deux.

Mais étrangement, Reeves ignorait tout cela.

Ou pire encore, le savait et choisissait de l'ignorer. Et Francis ne savait ce qui était le pire.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais Reeves lui fit un geste de la main pour le congédier, comme s'ils venaient d'avoir une conversation banale et civilisée :

« Je vous accordais quinze minutes, elles sont largement dépassées. Hors de ma vue à présent, et réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit: résister ne vous mènera à rien. »

Pendant un instant, les deux hommes se fixèrent, s'affrontant silencieusement du regard, l'un mettant au défi l'autre de répondre. Et ce malgré le danger qui émanait à présent de Francis, une menace silencieuse mais présente, une promesse que le jeu changerait de maître, et bientôt.

Et qu'à ce moment-là, il rendrait au centuple ce que Reeves lui promettait.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte, et le son brisa le duel visuel que se livraient le corsaire et l'officier.

« Entrez ! » cria Reeves.

«On demande votre présence à la barre, capitaine », expliqua le soldat qui venait d'entrer, accompagné de deux autres hommes, « tout va bien, sir ? », demanda-t-il après un instant de silence, en remarquant Francis, debout et les poings serrés devant Reeves.

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte de la cabine:

« Je venais de terminer, j'arrive tout de suite. Profitez-en pour escorter cette vermine à sa cale.»

Le marin qui avait amené Francis était dehors, devant la cabine, et jeta un étrange regard à Francis lorsque celui-ci sortit, avant de le ramener dans les étages inférieurs du navire.

Silencieux, Francis suivit sans mot dire, bouillonnant intérieurement du fait que lui, France, soit obligé de se plier aux volontés d'un capitaine anglais.

Mais c'était le risque qu'il avait pris en livrant Arthur et lui-même, songea-t-il amèrement alors qu'ils atteignaient la cale où on les avait enfermés; c'est alors qu'il remarqua que les autres soldats étaient restés un peu en arrière, le laissant seul avec son geôlier

Celui-ci avança alors une main avide vers Francis :

« T'as eu ton « entretien », alors file le reste de l'argent ! »

Soupirant, le royaume porta la main à sa bourse et en sortit la somme promise.

Alors qu'il tendait la main, le marin le saisit tout à coup par le bras et le coinça contre un mur, haletant, les yeux écarquillés, Francis mit un instant à réagir, mais plissa les yeux et vola la dague du marin à sa ceinture, appuyant la pointe de celle-ci contre son bas-ventre avant de dire d'un ton froid:

«Recule si tu veux conserver ça. »

Le marin glapit, mais resta où il était, levant des yeux emplis d'une étrange fièvre vers Francis :

« Pourquoi ? t'es plutôt du genre à aimer ça, non ? Ça se voit sur toi…partout…ça se voit que t'aimes faire la pute ! »

La lame fut appuyée un peu plus fort :

« Appelle moi à nouveau ainsi et cette fois je ne me retiendrai pas. Mes partenaires, je les choisis avec meilleur goût que ça, et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me faire payer ou de payer quelqu'un. »

Parce que, en dépit de sa réputation, même parmi les Nations, de libertin, il y avait une chose que Francis ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on le traite de simple pute, comme s'il n'était rien de plus. Il y avait une différence entre aimer le plaisir, être un esthète, et n'être qu'une catin indigne de respect. Et il le faisait parfois comprendre de la manière forte, de façon à prouver qu'on pouvait avoir l'air efféminé et pourtant en avoir où il fallait. Dans tous les sens du terme.

La menace sembla calmer le marin qui se recula avant de reprendre son arme, jetant un regard hargneux et trouble au Français :

« J'suis pas l'seul à l'avoir remarqué…y'a quelque chose dans tes yeux, ça m'fait penser des choses…et ça donne envie d' te baiser, là, tout d'suite, et c'est c'que tu cherches, pas vrai ? Tous des putains, vous autres Français… »

L'explication de ce comportement frappa tout à coup Francis, qui se maudit de ne pas y avoir réfléchi plus tôt: les Nations, représentant autant les terres et la richesse de leur peuple que celui-ci, avaient toutes une forme d'aura d'attraction, de séduction, particulièrement si ils étaient des pays riches et prospères : sans compter que par leur nature, leur jeunesse immortelle qui pourtant dissimulait leurs siècles de vie et d'expérience, ils avaient tous une forme de «charme » qui laissait rarement les simples humains indifférents.

Sur ce navire rempli d'Anglais patriotes et à la limite du fanatisme, lui, France, provoquait une réaction mêlant la haine presque viscérale entre Français et Anglais et le désir qu'il provoquait involontairement chez ces hommes, souvent frustrés sexuellement après des mois de voyages en mer.

S'en rendant compte, il détourna le regard, espérant qu'ainsi il exciterait moins l'homme : celui-ci gronda en réaction, comme frustré d'être privé de sa proie.

«Tu t'échapperas pas comme ça…on sait qui tu es sur c'navire, on sait qu't'as pas intérêt à résister… c'est qu'une question de temps…»

Mais étrangement, il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce et d'y pousser rudement Francis avant de claquer la porte.

« _Frog_ ! » appela une voix bien connue, au grand soulagement de France, «où étais-tu passé, _bastard_ ? »

Francis sourit faiblement à Arthur, réveillé et légèrement redressé de sa position allongée, et de façon plus rassurante aux jumeaux qui venaient de lui courir dans les bras, rassurés de le voir revenir.

« Je t'expliquerai…


	4. Fausse lâcheté, Vrai courage

**Chapitre 4: Fausse lâcheté, vrai courage. **

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! » claqua la voix furieuse d'Arthur.

Francis eut un léger rictus moqueur, la réaction de l'Anglais à son récit ne le surprenant guère :

« D'habitude tu te montres plus imaginatif que ça pour les insultes…

-Je pourrais passer des heures sur chacune, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'es qu'un Français bouché et sans cervelle ! Nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? _Pourquoi_ es-tu allé voir Reeves comme ça ? Moi, j'avais encore une chance de le convaincre, étant son pays il pouvait me faire confiance et au pire j'aurais trouvé un moyen de le faire changer d'avis, mais **_TOI _**! Un pirate français, comment voulais-tu qu'il te croit ? Maintenant il sera plus méfiant que jamais et j'ai perdu toute chance qu'il me fasse confiance, alors _pourquoi_, par l'Antre de Davy Jones, pourquoi… ?

-Je ne suis pas un faible sans défense qui attend qu'on le sauve, et je suis incapable de laisser un de mes protégés souffrir, tu le sais pourtant, non ? Après tout, ce réflexe, à qui je le dois, hein… ?

-Ne dévie pas le sujet, _Frog_ !

-De toute façons » murmura Francis « je ne sais pas s'il t'aurait cru…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il…sait, d'une certaine façon, qui nous sommes…il connaît les ordres de nous ramener vivants et pourtant je pense qu'il n'en a cure… »

Francis se massa la nuque, une légère douleur y persistant depuis quelques minutes : «Et puis, c'est toi qui me prévenais du danger de ce navire, non ?

-…De quoi parles-tu, _you git_ ? »

Regardant l'empire dans les yeux, Francis vit que celui-ci était sincèrement intrigué, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi son rival parlait. Il n'avait donc aucun souvenir de son délire…

«Après ta flagellation, tu as déliré un moment; avant de t'endormir tu parlais du danger de l'équipage, de Reeves qui haïssait et vénérait à la fois Angleterre …de deux pensées qui s'opposaient sur ce navire que tu ressentais… »

Angleterre fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu dire; et malgré la situation, devant cet air si sérieux et concentré et pourtant si adorable, France ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter sur un ton pervers:

«Tu n'as pas dit que ça d'ailleurs~ je ne pensais pas que te faire fouetter t'amènerait à dire de vilaines choses comme celles que j'ai entendu~….

- WHAT ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- C'est un secret~

- DIS-LE-MOI OU JE TE TUE !

- Réveille les enfants et c'est MOI qui te tue…

-_Bastard_…

-…Mon chéri~

- SHUT UP ! Sois sérieux, c'est pas le moment !»

A peine Angleterre l'eut-il demandé que Francis redevint on ne peut plus sérieux :

«Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Qu'il se peut que quelque chose de plus grave qu'un passage à la bouline nous menace, selon tes propres dires ? Que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? Et que j'ai essayé de nous préserver de cette menace par mes propres moyens ? Sans les enfants, j'aurais déjà essayé de m'enfuir, mais tant que tes hommes pourront s'en prendre à eux, je serai mains liées, et toi aussi je suppose.

-Tu veux parier ? »gronda le pirate, n'appréciant pas qu'on lui attribue une faiblesse aussi peu convenante à son personnage de pirate sanguinaire.

France ne répondit même pas à cette question, lui jetant un regard blasé. Tous deux savaient pertinemment que l'Anglais était capable du pire sadisme avec n'importe qui d'autre –même son rival, et c'était réciproque-, mais sa colonie d'Amérique…il n'avait jamais levé la main dessus.

Et même si Canada était sous l'autorité de France, Angleterre éprouvait le même dégoût à le blesser.

Finalement, l'Anglais détourna le regard et grommela : «Ils nous tiennent…mais pourtant ils ne devraient pas faire ça, comment peuvent-ils être aussi loyaux à moi et ne pas me reconnaître ?

-Et tu es sûr que ce sont bien des hommes de la Royal Navy… ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur de le regarder de travers : «Je ne serais pas capable de reconnaître mon propre peuple, ma propre armée ?

-Je ne dis pas ça, juste que c'est étrange que ça se passe ainsi… »

L'anglais resta silencieux un instant.

«Mon équipage n'est pas loin, je le sens : ou bien sur ce navire, ou bien sur un autre qui l'escorte. On risque d'avoir besoin d'eux pour s'enfuir, sans compter que je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à réengager un équipage entier…mieux vaut éviter les ennuis et la jouer docile pour le moment…quel que soit l'endroit où ils nous emmènent, s'ils nous jugent, on nous reconnaîtra…

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas utiliser ta ''magie'' » (on sentait le sarcasme dans la voix de Francis) « pour nous sortir de là ?

-Tu n'y connais donc rien ? Premièrement, je te l'ai dit, je ne peux tracer aucun pentacle ou préparer aucune invocation à mains nues –à moins que tu ne veuilles tester des effets secondaires trèèès intéressants-. Deuxièmement, même si j'ai envie de les faire passer sur la planche après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ces hommes restent des soldats de mon pays qui obéissent à mes lois…alors je ne peux leur faire ça…comme ça. »

Francis comprenait ce que l'autre voulait dire : au combat, les choses étaient différentes, on se battait pour sa survie, quel que soit l'adversaire, et on n'avait aucune pitié quelle que soit son origine. Mais de sang-froid, une Nation ne pouvait s'en prendre à des humains de son peuple que sous certaines circonstances…et même ainsi cela restait très douloureux...

France comprenait, mais cela n'empêchait que ça restait horriblement frustrant.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Arthur s'ébroua et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

«Qu'ils nous fournissent une occasion, et ces chiens galeux verront de quel bois je me chauffe… »

En parlant de se chauffer…le pays du lys remarqua alors quelque chose : le pays de la rose était resté torse nu, sa chemise étant complètement ruinée suite à sa flagellation, et il n'aurait pu réenfiler un manteau vu les blessures de son dos de toute façon…

Soupirant doucement, il vint s'assoir à côté de l'autre et retira son propre manteau qu'il posa délicatement sur les épaules de son rival naturellement, celui-ci réagit comme à son habitude :

«Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, foutu pervers Français ? Garde tes loques et ta pitié pour toi, _bastard_ !

-On a assez de soucis sans que tu en rajoutes avec une pneumonie, bouffon d'Anglais. Même avec ces monstruosités poilues que tu appelles des sourcils, tu n'es pas assez couvert pour une nuit dans une cale humide.

-Mes sourcils t'invitent à aller te faire baiser par la première charogne qui te trouvera à son goût, _bloody Frog_ ! »

Francis s'esclaffa :

«Allons, allons mon lapin, je sais très bien que tu ne laisserais pas faire ça, jaloux comme tu es~

- _Go to hell, arsehole. »_

Mais malgré ses insultes, il ne se dégagea ni n'essaya de se débarrasser du vêtement; au contraire, quelques minutes après la fin de leur dispute, quand il crut Francis endormi, il se blottit un peu plus contre lui… (Seulement par instinct de survie qui le poussait à éviter de geler, rien de plus, que croyez-vous ?)

Son rival, naturellement, n'était pas endormi, et sourit sans ouvrir les yeux…dissimulant parfaitement la douleur lancinante à la tête qui le troublait depuis un long moment…sans doute à cause du froid de la cale…

_Sans doute..._

* * *

><p>Quelques jours passèrent encore pour les prisonniers, ponctués par les piques des deux rivaux, les repas qu'on leur apportait, et pour Francis, l'augmentation de son étrange migraine…<p>

Curieusement, après la tentative du marin sur Francis, nul n'avait essayé quoi que ce soit à l'encontre du pirate Français, pas plus que sur Arthur; préférant ne pas alarmer son rival (et/ou provoquer une crise de jalousie aussi inutile qu'inappropriée), le royaume au lys ne parla pas de l'incident.

A vrai dire, il avait d'autres soucis en tête, tout comme Arthur : l'humeur des jumeaux s'était étrangement dégradée au cours des derniers jours…plus qu'un simple problème d'humeur, ils commençaient à se faire des soucis sur la santé des deux jeunes.

Si Matthieu ne disait presque rien (encore moins que d'habitude), Alfred ne cessait de se plaindre, se réveillant souvent la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar, refusant parfois de manger, au point que les deux pirates devaient déployer des trésors d'astuce (et parfois, d'autorité) pour le faire manger, ainsi que son jumeau : Matthieu était moins bruyant, mais n'en dormait et maigrissait pas moins, se réveillant souvent en même temps que son frère, comme s'ils souffraient du même mal. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se montraient étrangement symbioses dans une même maladie, mais cette fois-ci, elle était d'autant plus inquiétante que les deux tuteurs n'avaient aucun moyen de l'identifier. Pourtant, la nourriture qu'on leur servait, à défaut d'être abondante, était correcte et la nuit, ils s'arrangeaient pour que les petits soient le plus au chaud possible –et rien ne semblait indiquer qu'ils aient attrapé froid- peut-être était-ce juste la captivité et le stress qui en découlaient qui les mettaient dans cet état, supposa Francis (l'un et l'autre se souvenaient, sans en parler, de l'époque où Arthur devenait presque fou lorsqu'il était enfermé quelque part...) et étrangement, Arthur ne partageait pas entièrement cette idée…mais il refusa d'en dire plus.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Francis pensait qu'ils étaient assez inquiets l'un et l'autre sans parler de son propre problème de santé, qui allait bientôt disparaître, se répétait-il…

Après tout, il avait déjà eu des étranges toux qui lui faisaient cracher du sang, ce n'était pas bien grave, se répétait-il en faisant disparaître tout indice pouvant inquiéter Arthur…il n'en était pas malade à ce point…

* * *

><p>« Alfred, calme-toi, pour l'amour de Dieu !<p>

-Nan, je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Je veux sortir, laisse-moi ! », cria Alfred, presque hystérique depuis plusieurs minutes sans raison, donnant des coups de pied si Francis ou Arthur essayaient de l'attraper.

Le Français finit par ceinturer Alfred, lui répétant d'une voix forte de se calmer, quand la porte de la cale s'ouvrit violemment et que leur geôlier parut, furieux :

« Faire taire ce mioche, bordel ! On entend plus qu'lui sur c'navire ! »

Distrait un instant, Francis laissa échapper Alfred qui retomba sur le sol, trébucha et poussa sans faire exprès son frère sur le geôlier; celui-ci fit tomber le repas qu'il apportait sur ses vêtements et jura violemment :

« Ah, ce p'tit con va pas s'y mettre aussi ! », rugit-il avant de gifler violemment Matthieu (le premier à sa portée), au point de le faire tomber sur le sol.

Avant que Francis ou même Arthur aient pu réagir, Alfred s'était rué sur le geôlier et l'avait fait tomber avant de le bourrer de coups de pied et de poing :

«Touche pas à mon frère, sale gros plein de soupe puant ! » cria-t-il malgré les injonctions de son tuteur de s'arrêter. Francis, qui s'était précipité pour relever sa colonie en larmes, ne pouvait s'occuper de l'enfant enragé.

Mais les cris attirèrent les deux gardes en faction, qui s'avancèrent, l'arme au poing : «Toi ! Éloigne-toi de cet homme » aboyèrent-ils à Alfred.

Celui-ci stoppa sa ''bastonnade'' et vit les soldats s'avancer vers lui en le visant de leurs fusils : cela, plus toute la tension, l'angoisse et la colère, firent qu'il craqua, et s'enfuit dans les couloirs, passant habilement entre les jambes des soldats qui jurèrent et se lancèrent à sa poursuite

«ALFRED, REVIENS !» cria Francis sans succès, ne pouvant lui courir après avec Matthieu dans les bras «REVIENS ! ARRÊTE-TOI ! »

Entretemps, le geôlier avait repris ses esprits et se relevait lentement, encore sonné.

Arthur agit alors d'instinct, comme toujours dans ces situations : attrapant la chaîne qui enserrait ses poignets, il la passa brusquement autour du cou du geôlier et serra de toutes ses forces, l'étranglant peu à peu.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Francis lâcha un instant Canada pour donner un violent coup de poing dans le ventre du marin et s'emparer de ses clefs du même geste.

Alors qu'il se libérait de ses menottes et s'apprêtait à faire de même pour Arthur, celui-ci lui ordonna rapidement :

« Vite ! Dépêche-toi de rattraper Alfred ! Je me débrouillerai avec Matthieu !»

Le Français regarda son rival, hésitant un micro-instant, mais l'Anglais resserra sa prise sur son captif et répéta son ordre :

« Rattrape-le! C'est peut-être notre seule chance ! »

Décidant d'oublier toute raison pour faire confiance à son instinct, le Français vola le pistolet et le coutelas du geôlier avant de s'élancer dans le couloir; par chance, les soldats qui le gardaient s'étaient tous lancés à la poursuite de la jeune colonie, et le premier qu'il croisa périt d'une balle avant qu'il ne lui vole son épée à partir de là, la poursuite devint un chemin qu'il dut se frayer à travers les soldats et les marins de garde dans les coursives, suivant son instinct pour retrouver Alfred.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, le jeune garçon, poussé par l'adrénaline, essayait à tout prix de gagner le pont, sa panique montant au fur et à mesure que, l'alerte donnée, les soldats devenaient de plus en plus nombreux à essayer de l'attraper.<p>

Alfred était un enfant sauvage, qui avait vécu les premières années de sa vie en pleine nature, où la survie dépendait soit de la capacité à se battre, soit à celle de fuir; et même s'il était doué d'une force incroyable, sous l'effet de la panique, il en oubliait qu'il pouvait soulever et jeter à plusieurs mètres au loin sans problème ceux qui le poursuivaient; seule la fuite lui paraissait possible, et inconsciemment, il se dirigeait vers le haut, vers le ciel, vers un endroit où il pourrait courir, s'enfuir…

Par chance, les couloirs du navire étaient tellement étroits que, le temps qu'on se rende compte qu'il passe et qu'on se retourne, il était déjà loin. Mais dès qu'il arrivait à un croisement, un groupe arrivant en courant vers lui le faisait paniquer un peu plus et accélérer.

Par on ne savait quel miracle, il parvint à atteindre le pont : mais si c'était le lieu le plus dégagé du navire, c'était là où le plus de gens pouvaient se rassembler, et ceux-ci se dirigeaient vers lui. Aussi l'enfant reprit-il sa course effrénée, vers l'arrière du navire cette fois-ci.

* * *

><p>Le temps qu'Alfred atteigne le pont, les deux pirates n'étaient pas restés inactifs : rapidement, Arthur s'était libéré et, Matthieu à sa suite (il n'avait pas tué le geôlier et ne pouvait laisser le petit seul avec lui), il s'était à son tour frayé un chemin dans les couloirs.<p>

Francis n'avait aucun remords à tuer les Anglais sur son passage, même si ce n'était pas son but premier; en revanche, malgré l'excitation et le danger du moment, Angleterre évitait autant que possible de tuer ses propres soldats, se contentant de les blesser (plus ou moins gravement) ou de les assommer; c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à leur tour à l'air libre, faisant à nouveau face à l'équipage qui essayait de les encercler.

Tout à coup, Francis releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux :

«Arthur ! Là-haut ! » cria-t-il à son rival en pointant du doigt le gaillard arrière.

Suivant son regard, Arthur aperçut à son tour Alfred, caché derrière un tonneau, encore trop paniqué pour bouger visiblement il ne les avait pas encore vus.

Un échange de regards suffit aux deux rivaux pour se comprendre : tranchant l'attache d'un cordage, Arthur s'y aggripa et se laissa soulever en l'air, s'élançant au-dessus du cercle de marins qui essayaient de les encercler, et retombant de l'autre côté avant de courir vers sa jeune colonie.

« Alfred !_ I'm here,_ _boy_!» cria-t-il pour rassurer l'enfant; celui-ci l'entendit et releva la tête, un grand sourire de soulagement illuminant son visage en voyant son tuteur arriver : se relevant, il courut vers l'escalier pour le rejoindre.

Mais à ce moment-là, Reeves sortit de sa cabine, attiré par le vacarme de la bagarre : il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil à la scène, aux marins, aux pirates libres, à Alfred, pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

A l'instant où Alfred passa à son niveau, le capitaine tendit le bras et saisit brusquement l'enfant par le col pour le soulever; tendant son bras par-dessus le bastingage, il suspendit Alfred juste au-dessus de la mer et sortit un pistolet qu'il pointa sur la tête de l'enfant.

Arthur, voyant cela, stoppa instinctivement mais sortit à son tour un pistolet qu'il braqua vers le capitaine en hurlant :

**«LÂCHEZ-LE ! »**

* * *

><p>Son hurlement sembla figer l'ensemble de l'équipage, qui stoppa, ainsi que Francis, tenant encore certains de ses adversaires au bout du sabre : tous les yeux du navire étaient tournés vers les deux capitaines qui se défiaient.<p>

Reeves eut un sourire mauvais :

« Le lâcher ? Ma foi, Kirkland, je ne demande pas mieux que de vous contenter… »

Il relâcha légèrement sa prise sur Alfred, qui hurla de terreur et s'aggripa de toutes ses forces au bras de Reeves pour ne pas tomber :

« _DADDY! HELP! HELP ME! DADDYYYYY_! »hurla l'enfant terrorisé

Arthur releva le chien de son mousquet: «Arrêtez ça, maintenant ! Reposez-le ou vous êtes mort !

- Non Kirkland, c'est _vous _qui allez poser votre arme, ainsi que votre complice, si vous ne voulez pas avoir la mort de ce petit sur la conscience…n'oubliez pas, j'aurais le temps de tirer et de le lâcher dans la mer même avec une balle dans le cœur…

- Espèce de lâche… » siffla Arthur, la rage au cœur

Reeves eut un rictus machiavélique :«C'est _vous_ qui m'appelez ainsi ? Quelle ironie, cher soi-disant capitaine…mais après tout, la vie de ce gamin ne dépendra pas de moi, mais de votre décision…qui sera le lâche, alors ? »

Arthur garda le pistolet pointé sur Reeves, les dents serrées, grondant presque Francis écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire :

«Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça… » murmura-t-il si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

Il savait ce qu'Angleterre avait en tête : les Nations pouvaient «mourir », du moins physiquement, si elles recevaient des blessures par balles ou par épée mais ce n'était qu'une ''mort'' temporaire, qui ne durait que le temps que la blessure guérisse.

Cependant, c'était une expérience très douloureuse, que chaque Nation évitait le plus possible, et qui laissait à chaque fois une sensation très désagréable pendant plusieurs semaines.

_Particulièrement la première_, songea Francis en frissonnant, et Alfred et Matthieu ignoraient ce pouvoir particulier, n'y ayant jamais été confrontés…

Mais Reeves l'ignorait sûrement et Arthur songeait à en profiter, laisser le capitaine « abattre » Alfred et le jeter à la mer; Francis ou Arthur arriveraient à le récupérer de toute façon, et cela leur fournirait une occasion de s'échapper…

Oui, c'était un plan parfaitement sensé, si on y réfléchissait….

Arthur plissa les yeux, fixant Reeves qui tenait toujours Alfred l'humain sembla deviner ce que mijotait la Nation, car il raffermit sa prise sur l'enfant et enfonça légèrement la pointe du pistolet dans le crâne du garçon :

«C'est votre dernier avertissement, Kirkland : posez votre arme, ou ce gamin ira nourrir les poissons ! »

Un silence de mort tomba sur le pont, la tension palpable parmi les humains et les Nations.

Arthur serra les dents, songeant à la façon dont leur plan allait se dérouler et…

Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux d'Alfred.

L'enfant, en larmes, terrifié, se cramponnait tant bien que mal pour ne pas tomber, et murmurait quelque chose; Arthur entendit juste :

«_Daddy_, me laisse pas, _please_…»

La main du pirate trembla légèrement.

Dans ces yeux effrayés, il se revoyait lui-même lors de sa première ''mort'', lorsque Danemark l'avait transpercée d'une lance au cours des conquêtes de sa mère Brittania…

* * *

><p><em>La douleur.<em>

_La douleur explosa partout dans son corps, plus rien n'existait d'autre, plus rien que la douleur –la peur- et cette horrible brûlure, partout, mais surtout au ventre._

_Hurlant, en larmes, Albion vit son frère, Alba, le roux qui était tellement fort, mais qui ne faisait rien, qui regardait la scène, aussi horrifié que lui-même…_

_Il tendit faiblement sa main vers son fort grand frère, lui qui n'avait peur de rien…_

_« Grand frère… aide-moi…aide_-_moi …», hoqueta-t-il, ayant trop mal pour dire autre chose._

_Alba regarda son petit frère et recula lentement, muet, horrifié…_

_« T'attends quoi, p'tit ? Tu veux t'battre, p'têtre ? » cracha la voix moqueuse du Viking «Ou tu veux finir comme lui ? Allez, viens, n'aie pas peur~ ! »_

_Albion sentit à peine le poids qui l'écrasait s'alléger légèrement quand le danois ôta son pied de son corps et s'avança légèrement vers l'autre._

_Mais il vit Alba le regarder une dernière fois, ouvrant légèrement la bouche –mais pour dire quoi ? Il ne le sut jamais-, avant de finalement se détourner et s'enfuir, ignorant les cris d'Albion :_

_« Grand frère, me laisse pas… »_

* * *

><p>Le pirate sentit un peu de sueur couler sur son front.<p>

Il devait le faire, Alfred devrait l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre, si ce n'était pas maintenant ce serait plus tard, et ils en avaient besoin…

_Je ne peux pas_, réalisa-t-il soudainement, _je ne __**peux**__ pas lui faire ça. _

Il ne pourrait faire ça alors qu'Alfred le regardait ainsi, terrorisé, le suppliant de l'aider; il ne pouvait pas laisser cet enfant qu'il aimait comme un fils souffrir ainsi.

Lentement, les dents toujours serrées, il détourna le regard…

Avant de jeter rageusement son pistolet au sol.

« Le diable vous emporte, Reeves » gronda-t-il .

Sans répondre à l'insulte, le désigné tourna le regard vers Francis, qui, après un moment d'hésitation, finit par suive l'exemple de son rival.

Un petit rire mauvais échappa à l'humain alors qu'il ramenait Alfred à l'intérieur du bateau, mais sans le lâcher, et secoua lentement la tête, comme attristé :

« Tsss… quelle pitié…et vous, Bonnefoy, pourquoi me rendez-vous la tâche si compliquée ? Je vous avais prévenu de ne rien tenter, vous et Kirkland, non ? »

Pendant qu'il parlait, les marins avaient jeté violemment les deux Nations à terre et se dépêchaient de leur rattacher les mains dans le dos, profitant lâchement de leur absence volontaire de réaction.

Reeves continua :

«Vu que vous n'avez pas tenu votre part du marché, je devrais punir ces chers angelots », sa main glissa le long du cou d'Alfred en un odieux simulacre de caresse affectueuse, « mais je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, et ne le ferait pas…En revanche » fit-il avec un soupir « vous comprendrez que je ne peux tenir _ma_ part du marché, et retenir mes hommes…»

Comme s'ils attendaient ces mots, les hommes retenant Francis rugirent de plaisir et agrippèrent le Français, leurs regards obscènes ne laissant aucun doute sur leurs intentions; le blond, furieux, se débattit quelque peu, mais il vit Matthieu être amené prêt de son frère, et Reeves réarma son pistolet; comprenant le message, il se tint tranquille, baissant les yeux.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux, n'osant comprendre ce qui allait arriver à SON rival.

«Que comptez-vous lui faire, salaud? » rugit-il à l'encontre de Reeves alors qu'il essayait d'échapper à ceux qui le maintenaient.

Le capitaine humain feignit l'étonnement :

«Moi ? Mais rien du tout, mon ami, mes hommes vont simplement le traiter avec l'honneur qui lui est dû…c'est-à-dire aucun… » fit-il avec un ricanement sardonique « cependant…Messieurs, allez donc vous amuser ailleurs, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a des enfants ici!»

Des rires gras lui répondirent et les marins poussèrent le Français vers l'intérieur du navire, des plaisanteries obscènes se faisant entendre ici et là.

Luttant contre les bras qui le retenaient, Arthur chercha à voir le plus longtemps possible Francis; celui-ci réussit à tourner la tête, et pendant un bref instant, le regard azur et celui émeraude se croisèrent, l'un cherchant à encourager l'autre, brûlant de rage.

_Ça va aller_, disait le regard de Francis, _ne t'en fais pas pour moi…_

_Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça _disait celui d'Arthur _c'est à MOI de le faire, stupid Frog !_

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Français, mais l'échange de regards ne dura pas, les marins entraînant le Français loin de son rival; Arthur n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'on le poussa rudement à genoux devant Reeves, descendu de l'escalier et tenant un fouet qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien.

«Ne vous souciez pas de lui, mon cher Kirkland » susurra l'humain « nous avons de quoi nous occuper en attendant. Par exemple, la promesse de vous faire crier de douleur… »

Pour toute réponse, Arthur lui cracha à ses pieds. Mais il sut, alors que les coups commençaient à pleuvoir de tous les côtés, qu'il payerait cher ce geste.

* * *

><p>à suivre...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur<strong>: oooooyah, ce chapitre m'a pris des semaines à écrire, et c'es que les préliminaires du désastre X_

Huh? Vous trouvez que je suis sadique? Mais mes pauvres lecteurs/trices...ceci n'est que le commencement *evil laugh*

Mais...l'auteur vous donne un conseil...prêtez attention à certains détails, ils seront importants pour la suite...

Lesquels? C'est à vous de les découvrir :D!

**Les lecteurs de Deviantart qui sont ici: Sondage!**

Ceux qui ont lu ma dernière fanfiction "La proie du Serpent": elle sera bientôt finie d'être publiée et je la posterai ici après.

J'aimerais votre avis: préférez-vous une fic d'un seul chapitre (mais faisant près de 12000 mots) ou un découpage en chapitres comme sur Deviantart?

Dans les deux cas, vous serez les premiers à connaître la fin, je vous rassure ^w^ Merci de me répondre dans vos reviews :D (en plus de l'habituel commentaire sur combien je massacre notre manga préféré TT...mais naan, je sais que vous m'aimez ^w^)


	5. Promesses et choix

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya pour Hetalia et ses personnages, à l'exception de Reeves.

**Rating: M**

**Notes de l'auteur: **Une fois de plus, une éternité avant de terminer ce chapitre...mais je tiens à rassurer une fois de plus ceux qui s'en inquiétaient: peu importe le temps, _je terminerai cette__ fic._ J'ai les éléments essentiels, les points tournants de l'intrigue, la fin et peut-être même la séquelle en tê entre le boulot, la vie sociale, quotidienne, et beaucoup d'autres choses, il y a ces périodes horribles de pages blanches où on doute de soi, de ses capacités...où on a l'impression qu'on n'écrit rien que de la merde et que ça sert à rien de continuer...mais néanmoins, je continue, et je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont donné la forces de continuer, ainsi que ma bêta-lectrice qui supporte mes crises de manque de confiance en moi XD (est-ce que c'est bien, dis? C'est bien ce passage c'est pas trop nul?) et mes périodes d'absence :) Merci encore!

A présent, fini de blablater.

Enjoy le désastre!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre V: Promesses et choix, décisions et trahisons.<span>  
><strong>

Quand Arthur reprit conscience, il était à nouveau allongé dans la cale, son corps entier hurlant de souffrance silencieuse alors que les souvenirs de sa torture se rappelaient à lui. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier tandis qu'il essayait lentement de se redresser, et contint sa douleur en imaginant quelques tortures douloureuses qu'il pourrait infliger à Espagne. Ou à France. Ça avait toujours eu le don de le calmer.

_Quoi que France risquait d'avoir déjà eu plus que sa part…_

Quelque chose le toucha timidement, et il releva la tête : en face de lui, Matthieu le regardait d'un air à la fois grave et innocent, comme seuls les enfants de cet âge en étaient capables : sans parler beaucoup. Canada savait exprimer parfaitement ses émotions à travers son visage. Et Arthur voyait clairement que le petit avait été mort d'inquiétude de voir à nouveau l'empire être torturé.

Arthur lui offrit alors le sourire de pirate le plus effrayant dont il était capable, et cela suffit pour rassurer la jeune colonie, qui se précipita pour serrer l'Anglais contre lui. Un peu surpris, Arthur lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte et lui tapota le dos, grimaçant légèrement alors ses côtes douloureuses subissaient d'être serrées par une Nation à la force étonnamment développée.

«_I'm all right, lad, I'm all right…_

- Non, tu l'es pas! Tu es resté assommé pendant …plein de temps ! Tu ne te réveillais pas quand on te parlait ! Et tu saignais, et cette fois Papa n'était pas là pour te soigner ! Tu disais des choses qui faisaient peur ! »

Angleterre se crispa à l'évocation de son rival, et un regard autour d'eux le renseigna : aussi longue qu'ait été sa propre torture, France n'avait toujours pas été ramené de…quoi qu'on lui faisait.

Essayant de distraire l'enfant de ce détail, il rebondit sur la dernière partie de la phrase avec un sourire féroce : «Que veux-tu dire, ''je dis des choses qui font peur''? Ha ! Mais je fais toujours peur, brat, c'est comme ça que j'inspire le respect!»

Matthieu se mordit les lèvres nerveusement, un tic qu'il semblait avoir hérité de Francis quand ils hésitaient à expliquer quelque chose : «C'est pas pareil…tu disais des choses qu'on comprenait pas, dans une langue étrange et c'était…ça faisait peur et mal, on arrivait pas à te toucher, c'était trop dur, pourquoi ça faisait ça ? »

L'anglais fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et, posant ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune, le regarda dans les yeux : «Une langue qui faisait peur et mal ? Quelque chose qui vous empêchait de me toucher ? Matthieu, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé exactement, décris le moi précisément.»

C'était un ton de voix qui rappelait à Matthieu les moments où Francis était à la fois inquiet, sérieusement inquiet, mais décidé à savoir toute la vérité, qu'il serait inutile de cacher; aussi n'hésita-t-il pas longtemps avant de décrire ce qu'il avait vu, sa panique oubliée devant l'aura calme mais autoritaire du pirate.

«Ils t'ont ramené, et ils t'ont jeté par terre : l'un d'eux a dit que bientôt, ils te briseraient, et un autre a dit que ça avait déjà commencé : après, quand ils sont partis, Alfred et moi on s'est approché, et là tu… », il essaya de détourner le regard, mais était retenu fermement par l'Anglais, « tu t'es mis à parler dans une langue qu'on ne connaissait pas, ça ressemblait à ce que vous dites parfois avec tes frères, et aussi Pap…et en même temps ça n'y ressemblait pas, c'était complètement différent, ça me faisait peur, mal, c'était comme si les mots m'attaquaient et en même temps que c'était autre chose, je comprenais pas… »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme pour effacer ce souvenir.

«Et tout d'un coup…tu as ouvert les yeux, brusquement, mais c'est comme si tu nous voyais pas…et tu as parlé plus vite, et on a su que tu voulais faire du mal, et j'ai senti quelque chose…de bizarre, comme si j'avais oublié et que je m'étais rappelé , et j'ai eu envie de…de…je voulais frapper Alfred et toi et Papa je voulais vraiment, et je ne voulais pas, parce que je savais que c'était mal…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi ça a fait ça?»

Pendant un instant, Arthur resta muet d'étonnement. Cette situation était très étrange et inquiétante : s'il ne se trompait pas et si Matthieu lui racontait la vérité, il avait très probablement perdu le contrôle de sa magie, et elle avait affecté les deux colonies.

Pourtant…il avait beau la pratiquer de moins en moins, Arthur était très doué avec sa sorcellerie, et même inconscient, était fier de garder un contrôle mental parfait sur ses pouvoirs.

Comment avait-il pu, même si c'était pour peu de temps (il ne sentait aucun résidu magique, cela faisait donc un moment que la «crise» était passée), perdre à ce point son contrôle pour affecter d'autres personnes…

Et quelque chose clochait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

Quelque chose d'important…

Quelque chose de vital, qui aurait peut-être tout changé s'il l'avait remarqué à cet instant…

Mais un fracas à l'extérieur, des rires gras et des exclamations moqueuses l'interrompirent dans ses réflexions et lui firent oublier l'indice qui aurait pu tout changer. Son esprit passa instinctivement en mode combattant, puis en mode protecteur, et il se plaça devant Matthieu (il nota du coin de l'œil Alfred, dans un coin, étrangement silencieux), prêt à attaquer, alors que la porte de la cale s'ouvrait.

Deux marins entrèrent, soutenant un Francis quasiment inconscient, vu l'absence totale de résistance qu'il opposait; l'un des marins, goguenard, dévoila ses dents sales dans un rictus moqueur:

«T'en fais pas, pirate, c'est pas pour toi qu'on revient, en tout cas pas tout d'suite ! On t'ramène c'te catin de Français, tu peux t'amuser avec si ça t'chante…

- S'il arrive encore à écarter les jambes avec tout c'qu'il a pris !

- Tu l'aurais entendu gueuler ! Pour sûr les Français y savent chialer quand on les cogne!»

En riant grassement, ils lâchèrent le Français qui s'écroula brusquement sur le sol. Matthieu tressaillit et voulut s'approcher, mais Arthur tendit fermement son bras en travers de sa poitrine, l'empêchant d'avancer. Et un regard de l'enfant au tuteur suffit à le convaincre d'obéir.

Le visage d'Angleterre, à vrai dire, ne semblait exprimer aucun sentiment. Les yeux fixés sur son rival inconscient à terre, aucune émotion, que ce soit de pitié ou de joie, ne transparaissait sur son visage impassible.

Visiblement, les marins s'attendaient à une réaction plus violente, voir à une rébellion ou un éclat de colère, car lorsque le blond se leva lentement, ils portèrent rapidement la main à leurs armes, les sourires moqueurs encore présents, espérant visiblement pouvoir se défouler à nouveau sur un prisonnier.

Mais celui-ci ne fit rien de ce qu'ils attendaient.

Calmement, Angleterre se redressa de toute sa taille, aussi droit et fier que lorsqu'il commandait sur son navire pirate. Son regard était aussi dur que l'acier, ses traits avaient une impassibilité effrayante, tels ceux d'un homme qui avait tout vu, tout souffert, et que plus rien n'effrayait, mais dont la rage était encore présente.

Il ne cria pas, ne rugit pas d'insultes.

Angleterre se contenta de fixer de ses yeux émeraude les marins –ses marins- d'un regard impassible.

Mais terrifiant.

Car ces hommes qui un instant avant étaient si fiers et si sûrs d'eux, au fur et à mesure qu'ils sentaient le regard sans âge les juger, les transpercer, ressentaient un sentiment malsain, car ils pouvaient sentir le mépris de ce regard, et surtout…

Plus ces yeux les fixaient, plus ils se sentaient honteux, misérables c'était comme si ils n'étaient que des enfants, et qu'ils venaient d'être surpris par leur mère –ou leur père- en train de commettre une bêtise. Et plus ce regard durait, plus ils sentaient remonter en eux d'autres souvenirs, des fois où ils avaient failli à leur devoir, à leurs amis, à leur famille, à leur pays, et ce regard les jugeait, et jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi indignes et coupables, pas même devant un juge et des dizaines de témoins hostiles.

C'était comme de voir tous ceux sur qui on avait compté découvrir une de vos plus graves fautes, et supporter ce reproche silencieux.

L'un des marins porta les mains à son visage, tremblant, terrifié, les autres n'en menant pas plus large.

«Par pitié…arrêtez ! C'est de la sorcellerie!»

Le regard d'émeraude fait acier s'appesantit encore plus sur lui, et il gémit, car même s'ils étaient plusieurs face à un homme désarmé, il pouvait, comme ses compagnons, sentir quelque chose d'ancien, si ancien qu'il en était effrayant, émaner de ce même homme qu'ils avaient battu presque à mort quelques heures plus tôt.

Finalement, un ordre tomba d'une voix glaciale tandis qu'il pointait lentement le doigt vers la porte.

«Sortez.»

Ce fut un ordre que nul n'osa contester : mais alors que les marins se hâtaient vers la sortie, Angleterre fit un pas en avant, et tous se figèrent à nouveau.

«Que l'un de vous ramène de quoi soigner le Français. Immédiatement.»

Ce n'était pas une demande.

C'était un ordre.

De ceux qu'on ne discutait pas.

Sans oser une bravade de plus, les Anglais filèrent, refermant la porte à clé derrière eux.

Pendant un instant, le temps sembla figé dans la cale obscure, Arthur irradiant encore d'autorité et de rage contenue, ni Alfred ni Mathieu n'osant bouger, aussi écrasés par le charisme de l'Anglais que l'avaient été les marins plus tôt.

Un gémissement de douleur brisa la tension : Francis, étendu à terre, remua faiblement, causant à Arthur de se précipiter (plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu dans sa fierté) vers son rival.

«Francis, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi, _bloody Frenchie_ !», gronda-t-il en retournant doucement le Français sur le côté et grimaçant à la vue du sang et des blessures, dont certaines ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur origine…

_C'est _**moi**_ qui devrais lui faire ça, _**moi seul**_ ! _gronda une part de lui.

_Tu _**es**_ Angleterre, tu _**es**_ ces hommes…tu devrais savourer cette nouvelle victoire_, susurra une autre partie de lui, savourant de voir le Français autant à sa merci.

_Pas dans ces circonstances ! _s'obstina-t-il, repoussant doucement les cheveux du visage de Francis.

_Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te trouves aussi à la place du prisonnier au lieu d'être celui qui contrôle tout ? Au diable ces soucis et profite de l'instant !_

Ces dialogues mentaux auraient pu durer longtemps si Francis n'avait pas laissé échapper une faible plainte.

«Lâ…lâche-moi, ne me touche…pas…»

Voulant éviter que son rival ne retombe dans l'inconscience, Angleterre prit le visage de celui-ci entre ses mains et le tourna vers lui.

«Francis, tu m'entends ? Sale chien de Français, regarde-moi quand je te parle, reste éveillé quand le_ fucking pirate kin_g te parle, compris ? Reste éveillé, par les tripes de Neptune!»

Il le secoua un peu rudement, mais la réaction qu'il obtint ne fut pas celle attendue.

Au lieu de se réveiller, les mains du Français se levèrent brusquement et agrippèrent ses poignets, le serrant à lui faire mal, cherchant à l'arracher de son visage surpris, Angleterre resserra quand même sa prise, espérant réveiller le Français en le forçant à agir visiblement c'était un réflexe, mais…

«_Lâche-moi_.»

La voix qui avait prononcé ces mots n'avait rien à voir avec l'habituelle voix du Français : c'était une voix aussi terrifiante que terrifiée, glaciale mais à la limite de la rupture mentale et surtout, en prononçant ces mots, Francis avait ouvert les yeux et ceux-ci brûlaient d'une lueur proche de la folie, proche de la panique, un regard qu'Arthur n'avait vu qu'une seule fois chez son rival (quand un certain bûcher avait été allumé et qu'une adolescente se trouvait dessus sans personne pour pouvoir la sauver), et il ne voulait pas repenser à cette fois :

_«Lâche-moi…laisse-moi aller les tuer_…», siffla rageusement le Français, «_tuer mes ennemis, tous, tous, laisse -moi verser leur sang à ces chiens, à ces lâches, ne te mets pas sur mon chemin ou c'est toi que je tu_e….»

Un frisson dévala l'échine de l'Anglais. Il avait vu Francis dans des situations terribles: il l'avait vu dévoré par la peste, il l'avait vu écrasé, humilié, parfois par lui-même (et il en était fier), il l'avait vu à la limite de la folie, il l'avait vu rire et pleurer rageusement en voyant ses soldats se faire massacrer, il l'avait vu, un jour, un jour qu'il voulait oublier et qu'ils n'étaient que de toutes jeunes Nations, étendu et couvert de sang et d'autre chose et trop choqué et brisé pour pleurer (et à ce moment-là il avait été trop jeune et innocent pour comprendre ou aider)…

Il avait vu Francis à l'issue de la guerre de Cent Ans, après que la mort de Jeanne l'ait transformé en animal enragé et assoiffé de vengeance…

Mais jamais il n'avait vu Francis ainsi…c'était plus que de la rage, il savait qu'en cet instant, s'il relâchait le Français, celui-ci tiendrait sa promesse de commettre un massacre, mais il savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas aux hommes qui l'avaient humilié de la pire façon possible.

Il ignorait sincèrement si Francis épargnerait Matthieu en cet instant, s'il le relâchait.

Et quoi qu'on puisse en dire, Arthur ne voulait pas d'un massacre d'Anglais sous ses yeux : aussi agrippa-t-il encore plus le visage du Français et le força-t-il à le regarder dans les yeux, quoi qu'il n'avait aucune idée de si le pays au lys arrivait à le reconnaître ou non dans cet instant.

« Tu ne vas aller nulle part, _bloody French_, parce que ton ennemi, c'est _moi »_, gronda-t-il avec une rage moqueuse dans sa voix destinée à provoquer son rival, « tu oublies qui **je** suis ? England, Angleterre, ton pire ennemi, celui que tu hais de toutes tes forces, tu as oublié ? Si tu dois tuer quelqu'un, ce sera **moi**, moi _seul_, celui qui doit **te** tuer, compris ? Regarde-moi, France, regarde ton _seul et unique_ **ENNEMI** !

Il avait haussé le ton jusqu'à rugir sur les derniers mots, au fur et à mesure que lui-même se sentait pris à son propre jeu, qu'il sentait la haine que leurs pays éprouvaient réciproquement l'un pour l'autre enfler, se déchaîner, jusqu'à lui envie de serrer ce cou délicat entre ses mains, serrer, serrer, jusqu'à voir ces yeux azur injectés de sang, sortir de leur orbite, peu importait à quel point les mains du Français serraient ses poignets à lui couper la circulation du sang et le griffaient jusqu'à le faire saigner; la haine du Français qu'il avait cherché à canaliser, rediriger sur lui s'était comme déversée en lui, et l'un comme l'autre ne souhaitaient rien de plus en cet instant que tuer lentement et douloureusement son rival jusqu'à le faire supplier, et le voir inerte en cet instant.

Et dans ces instants de rage silencieuse, leurs yeux se livraient à une autre guerre tout aussi haineuse et féroce, s'affrontant dans ce qu'Angleterre aurait appelé un magnifique ''_eye fuck_'', leurs bouches tordues de rage bestiale, mais se limitant pourtant, contenue (par quoi ? La pudeur ? Quand ils n'avaient honte de rien en temps normal ?), même s'il aurait suffit d'un rien pour que l'équilibre entre leurs forces ne se brise…

Qu'est-ce qui provoqua la cassure ? Un changement dans le regard d'Angleterre, dans son attitude, dans leur attitude à tous les deux ? Ou tout simplement le hasard ? Toujours était-il que France relâcha brusquement les poignets d'Angleterre, seulement pour pouvoir agripper le visage de son rival et l'attirer à lui, leurs bouches se heurtant rageusement et se ravageant l'une l'autre sans aucune pitié dans un baiser furieux.

Aucune douceur, aucune tendresse seulement l'instinct de dominer, rageur et primitif, alors que leurs langues et leurs dents s'affrontaient dans un combat qui promettait toujours plus, encore, qui les entraînait toujours vers ce péché qu'ils commettaient sans aucune hésitation et refaisaient toujours…

Mais quand ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, haletants, Arthur sentit que cette fois-ci, leur bataille ne s'achèverait pas en une partie de jambes en l'air furieuse…parce qu'il connaissait son rival, oh oui il le connaissait après tout ce temps même s'il continuait encore à le surprendre, et il savait qu'en cet instant, la façon dont Francis s'agrippait à lui et le fixait, les yeux écarquillés et les pupilles dilatées, n'était pas juste du désir refoulé…c'était quelque chose de plus désespéré, au point qu'Angleterre se força à stopper en dépit de son désir grandissant, et à regarder son rival dans les yeux.

«Francis …»

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et respira profondément, posant la tête contre l'épaule de l'Anglais, la respiration encore haletante, comme forcée; sa prise était toujours aussi serrée, mais cette fois le besoin de se rapprocher n'avait rien de sexuel.

« Je…je ne peux pas », murmura le plus vieux, ses mains s'agrippant malgré tout aux épaules de son cadet, «Pas maintenant… je t'en supplie, pas maintenant… »

Entendre de tels mots de son fier rival convainquit Arthur de la gravité de la situation. C'en était presque effrayant, car pour que Francis en vienne à supplier son ennemi, il devait avoir été brisé au-delà de ce qu'il craignait…

Angleterre était beaucoup de choses. Vicieux, sournois, profiteur, cynique, sans pitié envers ses ennemis. Lâche, avait-on dit parfois, lâche et sans scrupules.

Mais profiter de son plus cher ennemi dans un tel état ? C'était ce qu'il attendait, c'était ce qu'il ferait dans n'importe quelle autre guerre ou situation…mais pas là. En cet instant, ce serait…mauvais. Pas à cause d'une stupide sensibilité mal placée, Francis n'aurait aucune pitié dans la situation opposée.

Cependant dans toutes leurs guerres, tous leurs conflits, il y avait toujours eu une logique, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, une sorte de règle implicite : le combat était toujours décidé, accepté par les deux, et surtout il avait un but, qui amenait toujours une nouvelle forme de respect dans leur relation.

_C'était des affrontements sans merci, certes, mais acceptés d'une certaine façon._

Là…c'était juste tellement faux. Il n'avait rien fait, rien cherché, et pourtant Francis était déjà presque complètement brisé, et il n'avait eu aucune part, même pas une petite participation financière ou politique ou sentimentale ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comment savourer cela… ?

Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Appelez ça sentimentalisme ou ritualisme, mais Angleterre n'aimait pas obtenir une telle victoire sur son rival sans y avoir mis les formes d'une certaine façon.

Et peu importait que sa dignité en prenne un coup, songea-t-il avec une sorte d'entêtement, il avait connu ça bien souvent à travers les siècles et s'en était toujours remis.

Aussi, en se justifiant mentalement qu'un tel geste lui servirait dans leurs disputes plus tard, comme arme verbale vicieuse (et pour cette seule raison, se répéta-t-il), il laissa prudemment sa main glisser sur la joue du Français, puis l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui, le berçant doucement alors qu'il sentait les barrières de celui-ci céder et le plus vieux s'abandonner.

« _It's be okay, France, everythin' 'll be fine_… » murmura-t-il doucement

Les mains de l'autre se resserrèrent sur ses vêtements, et il commença à murmurer frénétiquement quelque chose…dans une langue qui fit écarquiller les yeux à Arthur quand il la reconnut, parce que cette langue, aucun des deux ne l'avait parlé pendant si longtemps….

_Pourquoi maintenant …?_

Il aurait voulu poser la question à cet imbécile de Français frivole et trop sentimental, mais celui-ci était trop perdu dans son état de choc pour l'entendre, et Arthur ne se sentait pas l'envie ni la force de le pousser à répondre (les blessures dans son dos restaient douloureuses en dépit de ses efforts pour les ignorer).

Finalement, la respiration du Français redevint plus calme et bientôt, le pays à la rose pouvait dire que celui au lys s'était endormi….

Une légère rougeur s'empara de ses joues.

_« Damnit, I'm not his bloody nurse , for God's sake!_»marmonna-t-il en relâchant le Français qui glissa à terre, mais évitant qu'il ne se cogne la tête en le retenant doucement.

Machinalement, il posa la main sur le front du plus vieux pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. S'il devait gérer une fièvre ou des blessures graves en plus de tout le reste… Il y en avait des blessures, cependant, et certains firent serrer les dents à Arthur, et le décidèrent à interdire les enfants de s'approcher de Francis pour le moment.

C'était trop écœurant pour de si jeunes garçons…

Secouant la tête pour ne pas penser à ce qui avait pu se passer, il essaya de se redresser, et serra brusquement les dents, mais de douleur cette fois-ci : bouger ravivait les profondes coupures dans son dos et dans le reste de son corps.

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer : il devait s'occuper d'une autre chose et se devait d'être maître de lui-même pour cela.

Finalement, il se redressa, mais resta où il était, c'est-à-dire accroupi près de Francis et tournant le dos aux enfants.

«Alfred.» appela-t-il sèchement. Ce n'était pas juste un appel, ni tout à fait un ordre, mais l'interpellé reconnut le ton employé : un mélange du père dont l'enfant est fautif et du capitaine exigeant une discipline sans failles, un ton qui était rarement employé avec lui, mais qui le terrifiait à chaque fois. Pas parce qu'Arthur le battait, jamais il ne l'avait fait, mais ce ton signifiait plusieurs choses qui lui faisaient mal. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire lesquelles Alfred savait, quand Arthur utilisait ce ton, ce que le royaume lui reprochait exactement.

_Tu as mal agi et cela me déçoit beaucoup. _

_Tu m'as désobéi délibérément._

_A cause de toi, je suis en colère._

_Je ne peux pas te traiter comme mon enfant, mais comme quelqu'un qui m'a désobéi._

_Et ce n'est pas juste toi, mais tout le monde qui a du payer pour ta faute._

Et s'il y avait une chose qui rendait Alfred triste, c'était de décevoir son tuteur.

Tête baissée, il s'avança de quelques pas puis stoppa, n'osant pas s'approcher plus.

Il ne savait pas si le fait qu'Arthur lui tournait toujours le dos rendait les choses plus difficiles.

«Je suis déçu, Alfred.»

La tête du jeune garçon s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses épaules.

«Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi ?»

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas pleurer même si les mots et l'attitude froide et la honte qu'il éprouvait lui brûlait la gorge :

«Je.. .c'est à cause de moi si Papa et toi vous avez..vous avez été…»

Il essaya d'étouffer le sanglot qui lui remontait dans la gorge, tandis qu'Arthur gardait le silence. Finalment, le pays reprit la parole, sur le même ton dur et ferme :

«Tu te trompes, Alfred. Ce qui nous est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute : ça a été mon choix et celui de ce maudit Français de prendre à votre place la punition. Mais ton comportement a mis en danger tout le monde, y compris ton frère. Est-ce que tu comprends la différence ? La bouline, les coups, les violences, tout ça nous serait arrivé tôt ou tard, nous y étions préparés mais au moins, vous ne risquiez rien, toi et Matthieu. Et tout d'un coup, tu as piqué une colère sans raisons, tu as refusé de te calmer, tu as attaqué cet homme et tu t'es enfui, toujours sans nous écouter…tu es conscient que tu aurais pu être tué, ou que Matthieu aurait pu l'être?»

Lui-même ou Francis auraient pu l'être, aurait pu ajouter Arthur, mais là n'était pas la question.

«Je suis déçu parce que tu as paniqué, que tu as refusé de nous écouter, que tu t'es enfui sans songer à ce qui aurait pu arriver aux autres. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu agisses ainsi, Alfred ? Même si nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose, Francis et moi-même feront tout pour vous protéger…n'as-tu pas confiance en nous ?

- S-si », balbutia Alfred, au bord des larmes, « mais j-je sais pas…je p-pouvais pas rester là, j'avais p-peur et je devais fuir, parce si-sinon… »

Alfred ne le vit pas, mais Arthur fronça les sourcils : quelque chose dans la voix d'Alfred lui disait que ce n'était pas juste un caprice…ça avait été l'instinct, il le sentait, il avait appris à reconnaître l'instinct qui s'exprimait chez une Nation…

Mais pourquoi ici, maintenant… ?

«Sinon quoi, Alfred ? Est-ce ce que quelque chose arrive sur tes terres ?

- N-non. C'est-c'est pas pareil, je sentais p-personne qui m'appelait, et puis j-j'ai su que je pouvais pas rester l-là, et je sais pas pourquoi… pardon Daddy, je voulais pas, j-je-je te jure ! », acheva l'enfant en se mettant à pleurer.

Du coin de l'œil, Angleterre vit l'autre colonie rester silencieuse, mais il devina que mentalement, il devait être aussi à la limite de se briser que son frère.

Il laissa Alfred pleurer un instant, serrant les dents pour se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer que tout irait bien, que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il lui pardonnait, que ça irait...

Il inspira silencieusement, et finit par se retourner :

« Venez là tous les deux. », ordonna-t-il mais sur un ton néanmoins plus doux que quelques instants auparavant.

Les deux garçons s'empressèrent aussitôt, prêts à se serrer contre lui, mais il les stoppa en leur posant à chacun une main sur l'épaule :

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Ça ne va pas être facile. Je ne sais pas quand ça va se terminer. Je vous l'ai dit, nous ferons tout pour vous protéger mais…parfois les promesses ne sont pas faciles à tenir. Je veux seulement une chose : que vous nous fassiez confiance, à tous les deux. Francis n'est qu'un ivrogne libertin et sans plus de cervelle qu'un mat de cabestan, mais vous pouvez compter sur lui comme sur moi. Et je vous promets, et cette promesse je la tiendrai, je vous jure sur tous les esprits de l'océan et sur le Grand Patron, que je ne vous laisserai jamais tomber, vous m'entendez ? Je vous sortirai de là quel qu'en soit le prix. Est-ce que vous me faites confiance, les enfants ? »

Les jumeaux le regardèrent de ce regard profond et innocent que les enfants pouvaient avoir, et il se répéta mentalement une autre promesse : quoi qu'on puisse lui faire, il l'endurerait si ça pouvait les protéger. Et son instinct lui disait que cette promesse là serait vite mise à l'épreuve.

Finalement, les garçons n'eurent même pas à se regarder qu'ils acquiescèrent en même temps.

Intérieurement, Arthur soupira de soulagement –perdre la confiance de son petit Amérique et celle de Canada lui aurait brisé le cœur- et nota mentalement de faire faire la même promesse à Francis dès qu'il se réveillerait, quitte à la lui faire entrer à coups de poings dans la cervelle.

* * *

><p>Le lieutenant Allary relut distraitement le rapport de la soute aux vivres en revenant vers la cabine du capitaine, un peu préoccupé cependant : les vivres de la Queen's Loyauty seraient juste suffisantes pour arriver à Nassau, où les pirates seraient jugés, et la moindre erreur de navigation pouvait se montrer conséquente…<p>

Il soupira doucement : ce n'était pas son premier voyage en mer, loin de là (il servait depuis ses seize ans dans la Navy), ni certainement son dernier, mais il devait admettre que pour une fois, il se languissait d'arriver.

Principalement à cause des pirates : d'un côté, il était extrêmement satisfait que la campagne se soit extrêmement bien passée, mettant fin aux actes criminels de nombreux équipages de ces bandits, et il était certain que cela n'apporterait que du positif à la navigation anglaise, marchande comme militaire; les gens n'auraient plus autant à craindre les vaisseaux au pavillon noir.

Capturer Kirkland et Bonnefoy, particulièrement, avait été un succès au-delà de toute espérance: ces deux-là étaient sans doute les plus influents capitaines de la piraterie, et avec leur chute, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le reste de la piraterie des Caraïbes et des Antilles ne suive.

D'un autre côté…il avait hâte que cette mission se termine. Particulièrement à cause de Kirkland lui-même. Il se souvenait des ordres reçus à Londres, il avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs, informations, ordres, et tous concourraient vers le même point : Arthur Kirkland était d'une importance primordiale pour l'Angleterre. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, et préférait l'ignorer après certaines rumeurs qu'il avait entendu, mais il était certain de ce fait.

Aussi, l'acharnement du capitaine Reeves contre le pirate l'inquiétait légèrement : que le Français soit maltraité était une chose, bien qu'il n'approuvât absolument pas…ce qui s'était passé avec l'équipage. Il grimaça à ce souvenir, et préféra l'oublier. La France était leur ennemie après tout, et c'était un corsaire par-dessus tout.

En revanche, il lui semblait une mauvaise idée de maltraiter Kirkland : une infection pouvait se révéler fatale sur un navire, et le pirate devait être gardé en vie, de cela il en était certain.

Quand il avait exprimé sa désapprobation sur l'humiliation et la torture du pirate, le capitaine Reeves avait sèchement répliqué en rappelant qu'un pirate, aussi important soit-il, bravait les lois d'Angleterre et devait être puni en conséquences. Kirkland avait besoin d'apprendre sa leçon avait d'être jugé et rapatrié.

C'était une juste raison, mais Allary espérait arriver bientôt à Nassau pour être libéré au plus vite de ce ses pensées, il était arrivé aux quartiers de son commandant : toquant pour la politesse, il entra néanmoins sans attendre :

« Captain ? Le rapport de la cambuse… »

Ah, le capitaine Reeves était absent…peut-être à relever leur position grâce au sextant sur le pont, plus que probable vu la carte étalée sur le bureau…

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas à rester dans la cabine en l'absence du commandant, aussi Allary décida-t-il de laisser le rapport et de revenir le noter dans le livre de bord plus tard.

Alors qu'il posait le rapport, un roulement du navire le fit trébucher et il renversa un compas. Pestant contre sa maladresse, il le ramassa, le reposa, et jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à la carte.

Avant de se figer, le sourcil levé.

Et de regarder plus en détail.

Car il connaissait bien la navigation après toutes ces années à l'école Navale, et il savait reconnaître une route maritime.

Et celle tracée sur la carte, la direction qu'ils prenaient actuellement…n'était définitivement pas celle de Nassau.

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, de plus en plus intrigué : qu'un navigateur expérimenté comme le capitaine Reeves fasse une erreur aussi grossière en plus d'être dangereuse (pour la gestion des vivres, les maladies, la tension dans l'équipage…) était trop incroyable pour être intentionnelle.

Mais pourquoi le capitaine aurait-il brusquement changé de route sans en parler à qui que ce soit dans les officiers ? Quelle décision avait causé ce virement de cap ?

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule ,et constatant que personne ne venait, le lieutenant commença à retourner les papiers du bureau, s'obligeant au calme, espérant trouver une autre carte, peut-être celle-ci était-elle plus ancienne et l'autre était dans les parages, peut-être…

Quelques papiers et carnets attirèrent son attention et il les prit : non pas en raison de leur rapport à la navigation, mais presque tous avaient le même titres ou parlaient du même sujet…

Il commença à lire l'un d'entre eux, d'abord en diagonale, distraitement; mais au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, son visage se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il relut frénétiquement les différents documents alors qu'une expression d'horreur absolue apparaissait sur son visage.

«Non…non, c'est impossible, c'est de la folie, la plus pure folie… ! »

Il relut encore et encore les notes, espérant une mauvaise plaisanterie, une invention du capitaine pour se distraire, mais il ne put se voiler la face bien longtemps au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait ce qui se cachait dans ces documents –quelque chose de terrible à en croire son visage.

Si ce qu'il lisait était vrai…Kirkland !, se rappela-t-il brusquement, Kirkland devait savoir tout cela, devait…

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit dans la cabine, et Allary sursauta, se figeant juste après.

Avant de lentement baisser les yeux sur le trou déjà sanglant qui ornait son ventre et tachait ses vêtements au même rythme que le froid glacial et la douleur se répandant dans son corps.

Un bruit de pas lents se fit entendre derrière lui :

«Quel dommage, lieutenant…et quelle ironie, vous étiez l'un des rares à n'être au courant de rien, et désormais vous êtes l'un des mieux renseignés…ou plutôt, étiez … »

S'agrippant tant bien que mal au bureau pour ne pas tomber, Allary parvint à se retourner pour voir Reeves lui-même s'avancer lentement dans la pièce, un pistolet encore fumant dans la main :

« Ca..captain...pou…pourquoi… » articula-t-il difficilement tout en tentant de contenir la plaie avec ses mains; à cela, Reeves répondit par un étrange regard, levant les yeux vers le ciel comme si la question était d'une telle simplicité que répondre nécessitait réflexion :

« Pourquoi ? Ma foi, mon cher Allary, vous vous trouvez dans ma cabine sans autorisation, vous fouillez dans des documents classés confidentiels…je ne peux qu'en déduire que vous êtes un espion, et par conséquent que vous menaciez la sécurité du navire. Aussi étais-je obligée de me défendre contre vous.

- Je ne suis pas…un es…

- Bien sûr que non », coupa Reeves sur un ton apaisant, presque rassurant alors qu'il se rapprochait du lieutenant qui s'était laissé glisser sur le sol, grimaçant de douleur, et qu'il s'accroupissait à côté de lui «...mais c'est la version que l'équipage apprendra quand à votre mort. »

Le lieutenant serra les dents : il ne servait à rien de lutter, il se savait condamner, mais il voulait savoir…

«Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Reeves.

«Voyons, je ne peux décemment raconter que je vous ai abattu par-derrière comme un chien, ce ne serait pas très glorieux pour v…

- Vous savez ce que je veux dire ! Ces..ces documents…j'ai tout lu, je sais ce qui se prépare…ce que vous préparez… vous ne pouvez pas…ignorer …ce qui risque de se passer…»

Le sourire s'effaça vite, mais pas par inquiétude ou surprise : à la place de la moquerie presque espiègle mais cruelle, on lisait désormais une détermination sombre et absolue sur le visage du capitaine anglais.

« Je sais ce qui va se passer, et j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Tout était parfaitement planifié depuis le début, et ce n'était pas votre stupide curiosité qui allait tout gâcher, comprenez-vous ?

- C'est de la folie ! » articula le lieutenant, la terreur lui faisant oublier un instant sa blessure, «tout ce projet n'est que folie pure, comprenez-vous ? Si vous continuez…si vous réussissez…les conséquences seront…terribles ! Vous risquez de…

- Pour obtenir une victoire il faut être prêt à des sacrifices, dit froidement le capitaine.

- Ce ne sont pas juste des sacrifices ! Et ce que vous allez provoquer…vous appelez ça une victoire ? Ce sera le chaos… !

- Allary », dit le capitaine d'un ton plus doux qui contrastait avec sa froideur précédente, les yeux brillants,« vous ne comprenez pas…ce qui se joue va bien au-delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer…le monde entier sera changé quand nous réussirons. Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte ? Je suis un visionnaire…mieux, un bienfaiteur de l'humanité ! Ce que je cherche à accomplir, nul n'avait osé l'entreprendre avant moi, et après cela, quand toute la race humaine aura évolué vers un nouveau monde…pensez à la grandeur de notre pays, lieutenant….pensez à la gloire que nous lui offrirons… »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Reeves laissait transparaître sa passion à travers son ton et ses gestes, allant jusqu'à la dévotion alors qu'il évoquait l'Angleterre; c'était le fanatisme d'un homme absolument déterminé qui transparaissait à travers son regard et Allary comprit qu'il serait prêt à tout…absolument à tout pour atteindre son but.

S'il devait torturer un enfant pour l'atteindre, il le ferait sans hésitation.

«Vous êtes fou…

-Non je ne suis pas fou, mais VOUS, Lieutenant, avez failli faire tout échouer ! Et je refuse d'échouer après tous ces efforts, vous m'entendez ? Si mon enfant s'était trouvé à votre place, je l'aurais abattu exactement comme vous, et je l'aurais fait fièrement, sachant que son sacrifice mènerait à un plus grand bien pour notre pays ! »

Il ne servait de rien de discuter avec cet homme dont la raison chancelait déjà, mais Allary refusait de mourir sans un dernier effort pour stopper…l'horreur qui se préparait; il était loyal à l'Angleterre, de tout son cœur, et pour lui, le plan de Reeves, son but, ses ''sacrifices ''…devaient être évités à tout prix s'il voulait préserver son pays.

Se redressant d'un brusque coup de rein en bousculant Reeves, le lieutenant essaya de courir à la porte, mais s'effondra sur le sol, affaibli par la perte de sang; refusant d'être vaincu, il se traîna, rampa, ignorant la flaque de sang qu'il répandait alors qu'il cherchait à atteindre la porte de la cabine.

S'il parvenait à prévenir un membre de l'équipage, un officier, ou même, qui sait, Arthur Kirkland lui-même (dans son esprit déjà embrumé, il ne réalisait plus qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre la cale des prisonniers à temps), peut-être, peut-être…

«Tout l'équipage est au courant, Allary », dit sèchement le capitaine.

S'étant remis debout, il se plaça à côté du mourant, le toisant de haut avec une satisfaction morbide de voir cet ancien officier ramper sur le sol comme un vulgaire insecte écrasé par la botte du destin.

«Tous, à l'exception de vous-même, savent plus ou moins ce qui va arriver. Vous n'étiez pas prévu au voyage, vous vous rappelez ? Mon ancien lieutenant était tombé malade et on vous avait dépêché, vous incluant dans mon équipage soigneusement sélectionné. Je pensais pouvoir vous convertir à notre cause, mais » il haussa les épaules avec un petit rire, « je savais dès le début que vous aviez choisi la vôtre…quelle pitié, vous auriez pu prendre part à notre triomphe…

- J'aurais…préféré…mourir que…vous suivre dans cette folie …

- Oui, je m'en doutais. Et vous allez mourir, mon ami, seul, dans la honte, comme un chien, et celui que vous voulez aider ne saura jamais quelle loyauté vous lui portiez, prêt à braver la mort pour l'avertir…mais pensez-vous qu'il s'en serait réellement soucié ? Lui qui voit mourir sans sourciller des milliers d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants, et qui n'en dort pas plus mal la nuit ? Pensez-vous qu'il aurait pleuré votre mort, vous, petit officier d'obscure naissance ? »

Allary ne répondit pas, n'en ayant plus la force, se traînant malgré toute douleur, malgré le doute insinué par Reeves, vers la porte, tendant la main pour essayer de l'ouvrir.

« Kir…Kland ….captain..Kirkland…le ..le Fl…»

La main resta tendue quelques secondes encore, avant de retomber sur le sol avec le reste du corps d'Allary, mort.

* * *

><p>Dans la cale, Arthur porta brusquement la main à son cœur, haletant.<p>

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? », murmura Francis, s'étant enfin réveillé et calmé.

L'Anglais cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ceux-ci étant soudainement humides sans qu'il sache pourquoi :

«C'est…comme si la dernière lumière s'était éteinte dans une cave remplie de démons. »


End file.
